


The Angel & Her Protector

by SarT1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Mating, F/F, F/M, Fights, Groping, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Orgy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Resurrection, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Trapped, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, accidental marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarT1991/pseuds/SarT1991
Summary: What happens when an angel falls from the sky? What happens when Elliot catches and saves her? One night a young girl, who happens to be an angel falls from the sky, banished from a place in the sky for a mistake that never should've happened. Elliot tries to help the angel adjust to life as a normal girl he, but that's not easy to do seeing as she's always calling him master and has this weird blue rose crystal pendant with enormous power. Soon, the two start to fall in love and also enemies of the angel's family soon comes to find her and take her as their prisoner…It is when the first enemy appears that the boy finds out the true power of the rose & of his own. It is said when a human touches, in his case catches, an angel, they get unimaginable powers.Please Review.





	1. Chapter 1

Angel that fell from the sky, Lands in the waters of fear & death only to be found by her master, her protector.

* * *

 

Mina 16 x Elliot 19

Zoey 17 x Dren 19

Corina 17 x Cody 18

Bridget 16 x Sardon 20

Kiki 15 x Tarb 15

Renee 18 x Wesley 21

Bailey 16 x Tyler 16

Samantha (Sammy) 18 x Andrea (Andi) 15

* * *

 

**The Angel and Her Protector!**

* * *

 

**Elliot’s POV:**

I was out walking along a river enjoying the light breeze, thinking about how or if I’ll ever find love.

I no longer have any romantic feelings for Zoey; she had moved on with Dren. I remember it clearly; Zoey had come to the café crying saying that Mark had broken up with because he and his family were moving to England permanently and he didn’t want her to leave her family and friends behind.

Because of the breakup we all decided to leave her alone for awhile. Well, Dren had found out some days later and was all over her. It was disturbing really; they had just broken up after all. He had bothered her for at least a month and a half to maybe two months before she gave in. After a few dates they started going steady. And surprisingly enough I was happy for her, for them.

But where did that leave me?

Bridget moved onto being with Sardon after we didn’t work out; we tried, but we just didn’t work together. Wesley and Renee were together, about a year now. I think Corina is with someone, but I’m not sure, but I’m also not interested in her. Bailey is with Tyler, for a long time now. Even Kiki is with Tarb and she’s like fourteen or something like that. We got two new girls within the last year and six months; Samantha and Andrea or Sammy and Andi; I think they’re together. Anyways, Sammy is the Electric Eel and Andi is the Fruit Bat.

As I was walking around, about ready to head back to the café, my home, the sky started brightened up, momentarily blinding me.

Once I was able to see again I noticed something falling from the sky. It took a few minutes but I finally was able to tell what was falling from the sky; from what it looked like was a young girl. But why was she falling so slowly?

** End POV: **

It didn’t matter at what rate she was falling, as soon as he saw her falling he ran to catch her before she hit the ground, and he did.

As soon as he caught her Elliot noticed that she was no ordinary girl; she was in a baby blue dress, had silky orange hair, very pale and what the biggest difference between her and normal girls was that she had cat ears and a cat tail and angel wings. However, her wings only lasted a few minutes before they disappeared; her ears and tail slowly disappeared shortly after.

About five minutes the girl started to open her eyes to see her savior; she had the most beautiful emerald green eyes that Elliot has ever seen.

At first she was a little afraid, but calmed down when she saw he wasn't going to hurt her.

She was about to say something when something else fell from the sky.

"Unhand her you evil being you!" The thing demanded.

Elliot, not knowing what was going on, did as he was told and put the girl down gently on her feet.

"Pip, he saved me…" The girl said in a whisper, very hesitant.

"Really now?" The thing, Pip, said suspiciously.

"I believe so…I remember falling, but I ended up in his arms." The girl said in a whisper, hesitant again.

"Fine, well thank you very much sir for saving her. Well let's get back home little missy." Pip said as he got ready to fly.

Pip was this large golden lion creature with a big brown face and blue wings.

"Well little miss, what are you waiting for?" Pip asked impatiently.

"They won't let me come back." The girl said quietly looking down, very hesitant this time.

Elliot was just standing there stunned, watching and listening to the two, wondering what was going on.

"It was one mistake honey." Pip said softening his voice.

"No, I have no wings anymore…they're gone." The girl said softly, tears threatening to fall.

"What do you mean gone?" Pip asked.

"I don't know. They were taken away. I'm sorry." The girl said again, this time tears spilling out.

"Shit. That's right; you passed the point of no return. Well at least you didn't fall into Hell. However, even though they have disappeared you still have your cat features, so maybe." Pip said simply.

"Yeah. So what are we going do Pip?" The girl said softly.

"I don't know. Hey! You! What's your name boy?" Pip asked annoyed looking at Elliot.

"I'm Elliot, Elliot Grant." Elliot said simply.

"Well Elliot, I've got a job for you." Pip said looking directly into his eyes.

"What?" Elliot asked a little annoyed that he was taking orders from this creature he knew nothing about.

"I need you to watch her for a few minutes while I figure out what’s going on." Pip said simply.

“Ok…what’s going on?” Elliot asked curious.

“For now need to know. I’ll be back.” Pip said disappearing into the night’s sky.

As soon as he was gone Elliot turned to the girl who was sitting with her feet in the river marveling at how it felt. He was a little confused at how she looked like she’d never felt water on her feet before.

Instead of going right up to her, he watched her for a few minutes and by the time he thought of going to her the sky brighten up again and Pip reappeared next to them. But this time he was smaller and looked more like a stuffed animal than the giant lion that was before them before.

“What are you doing?” Pip asked right away noticing the young girl sitting in the grass.

“Just wanted to know what a river felt like. I’ve read about them in books, but never got to see or feel one. What did the elders say? Am I able to go back or no?” The girl asked confusing Elliot even more.

“Well…considering I’ve been turned into a stuffed animal, I’d say no. You can’t go back and neither can I.” Pip said sitting on her shoulder.

“I understand why I can’t go back, but why can’t you go back? You didn’t know anything wrong? It was all me.” The girl said quietly standing up and stepping out of the water.

“Because I defended you. And by the way I know you weren’t alone. I don’t know why you’re always defending her; she always stabs you in the back. And now because of that, aside from your cat genes, you’re human. Simple as that. And I’m no longer a supreme guardian. I’m just your guardian. I mean that’s fine, but now I’m a plush toy.” Pip said simply sitting on her shoulder again.

“I’m sorry. But wasn’t my mother human?” The girl asked, while Elliot nearly sweat dropped.

“Both you’re parents technically were. If I remember correctly your mother was always part cat. Or well had cat genes. Your dad on the other hand, we’re not sure about; he just kind of disappeared one day after your parents handed you over to us for protection from something.” Pip said.

“What is going on here?” Elliot finally spoke up, slightly annoyed.

“Oh, you’re still here? I thought you ran away with you tail between your legs.” Pip said in annoyance.

“Pip, be nice. And he doesn’t have a tail.” The girl said confused.

“It’s an expression and this boy has no business with us. Mr. Elliot whatever his name is. What did you say your name was again?” Pip asked looking at the boy.

“I think he said it was Elliot Grant.” The girl said as Elliot walked over to them.

“Grant. Grant. You’re not James’s and Amy’s kid are you?” Pip asked shocked.

“You know my parents? How do you know my parents?” Elliot asked frustrated.

“Damnit! I knew you looked familiar! You’re that little know-it-all brat!” Pip exclaimed floating around like a madman…well plush.

“Do you know him Pip?” The girl asked confused, just as confused as Elliot.

“Yes…I lived with him for a little while his parents worked with your parents on something or other. Something called the mew mew project or something like that. While they worked together aside from the other boy who would watch him I had the job of keeping him entertained.” Pip said looking at Elliot annoyed.

“That was you? Wow, you look different…did you get fat or is it just me? Yeah I remember you now. I always beat you at chess, checkers and cards. Among other things.” Elliot said slightly narrowing his eyes at Pip.

“You cheated you ungrateful brat! There is no way that you could beat me at any of those things!” Pip yelled full of himself, not noticing the girl wobble.

“Pip…I don’t feel so good.” The girl said sitting down.

“Hey, are you ok? What’s wrong with her? And what does she have to do with my parents? Who are parents anyways?” Elliot asked question after question sitting next to her, making sure she didn’t pass out.

“Her name is Minantanna (Mina-an-tanna), and she’s not as strong as normal people. That’s why her parents agreed to work with your parents for a little bit. Your parents, mainly your dad, decided to seek out her mother because there was something about her and Minantanna that he needed. And that was their animal genes and why they had them. Your parents, mainly your mother, made sure Minantanna was as comfy as they could. It was touch and go for awhile there, but she survived. As it turned out there was something inside of her that needed to be taken out; your dad did the surgery and it made it so she would survive, but she will always have side effects and be weaker than most. And as it turned out Minantanna had what they needed more than her mother. After your parents had everything that they needed from Minantanna they left; your parents offered them a place to stay with them, promising no more testing and they meant it, but her parents, mainly her dad denied it…I’m sure her mother would’ve loved to stay, but she always listened to her husband.” Pip explained while fanning Minantanna.

“Oh, but I don’t remember her.” Elliot said as she sat up a little more.

“Of course you don’t. Your parents made sure she was kept secret because of her illness; no it wasn’t contagious, but she was no condition to do anything. The other boy, he knew, up to a certain degree. I don’t know why I’m telling you any of this. None of what your parents did has anything to do with you. You don’t know anything about anything.” Pip said staring at Elliot.

“Look, I may not have known about her or her mother, but as for the mew mew project, that I knew about; I finished it after my parents died. So before you go saying stuff you don’t know anything about, maybe you should think before you speak. There are eight other girls out there like her who have animal genes in them; she’s not alone in any of this…except for maybe being ill, if that’s how you want to put it.” Elliot said, trying to stay calm for Minantanna’s sake.

At this point Elliot and Pip were locked in what seemed like a staring competition.

“God, this is stupid. Come on little missy, we need to find a place to stay.” Pip said looking at the girl who was struggling to stand.

“Ok.” Minantanna said as she made it to her feet.

“Wait, you two can stay with me and Wesley. We have room and since you’re just a plush toy you can stay with her in her room.” Elliot said simply.

“Out of the question. There is no way we’re staying with a know-it-all like you.” Pip said annoyed.

“Why? He can help us…make sure we’re safe. He can tell me about my parents. I want to stay with him. It’s up to you if you want to stay or not, but I want to stay with him. I know it’s not an easy name to say, so you can call me Mina if you’d like; everybody else does. I don’t think daddy would let her say anything, but this pendant that I have has a lot of power. I know that it just looks like a little rose pendant, but mama said it had a lot of power and that I should only use it for emergencies only; she said if I were ever to meet or stay with the creator of the mew mews that I should tell him about it right away. I don’t remember much of my parents, but I knew they fought a lot. Usually about me I think. Mama said because of my “issues” whatever they may be I should never transform full because she said it never ends well.” Mina said looking down at the rose.

“Fine…we’ll stay with him. But don’t come running to me when he cheats at chess or checkers or cards or whatever. Oh that reminds me, I’ll be right back.” Pip said leaving the two alone.

“Do you want to sit back down Mina?” Elliot asked looking at her as they waited.

“Yes please, by the river if we could?” Mina asked softly.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Elliot said they walked over and he helped her sit down with her feet in the river bank.

“So…do you remember anything about my parents?” Mina asked after a few minutes of silence.

“No, not really. Other then their names were Skyler and Kyle Topher. Oh and that my parents worked with them a lot, taking a number of blood test from your mother. Do you remember my parents or anything about my family?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“I remember that your dad would stick needles in my arm to get blood and would give me something called shots to try to help with stuff. Your mother, you look like her a lot by the way, more like her than your father; she was always kind. She would bring me this orange drink that was really good; I think she called it orange juice. I’m sorry I don’t really remember a whole lot about earth I guess. Oh and then your brother, the boy with the long brown hair, he brought me some toys one time, but that was all I saw of him.” Mina said looking at the water.

“Yeah, that’s what I remember of my mother. My father was a great man too, but he was busy a lot of the time, but when he wasn’t he was there for me. And as for Wesley, he at the time was my dad’s assistant; he’s like a brother to me, but he’s not biologically. So if you’re not from earth where are you from?” Elliot asked curiously.

“Well, I’m from earth originally…but for the last good few years of my life, ten I think I’ve been in a place called heaven. I don’t think it’s like the heaven where people go when they die, but something like that. The only think I know about it, is it’s in the sky somewhere, way up high. My dad’s from there I think; they gave me to the elders there.” Mina said simply smiling kindly at Elliot.

“So why, if you don’t mind my asking did they send you there?” Elliot asked just as someone called for him.

“Elliot! There you are! We’ve been looking for you all over. Oh hello. I didn’t know you were on a date. What’s her name? Who is she? How’d you meet? When’d you meet? Guys, he’s over here!” Zoey and the other girls bombarded him with questions as they called for the guys.

“We’re not on a date. I just met her; she fell from the sky. Maybe Wesley could tell us more on who she is.” Elliot said as Wesley got there.

“Elliot what are you doing here? Who is sh--Mina? Mina Topher?” Wesley asked shocked as the other guys got there.

“Hey, you got an angel there…looks like one of the Rose Academe Angels. But she also smells like a cat.” Sardon said as he recognized the marking on the Mina’s chest.

As soon as she saw Dren, Sardon and Tarb, Mina quickly grabbed a hold of Elliot’s arm and hid behind him.

“And how do you know that?” Elliot asked suspiciously of Sardon, Dren and Tarb.

“Because Deep Blue wanted to take it over, claiming that some blue rose would increase his power tenfold. But at the time we were there, let’s say eleven or twelve years ago, there was no rose. We also went back five or six years ago when he felt like it was there, but it was never found. However, it looks like you found it.” Dren explained looking at Mina.

“Who is that girl anyways? I remember seeing her at the academe, but I never sensed anything strong about her.” Tarb said going closer, which made her cling even more.

“Her name is Minantanna Topher or Mina for short. I thought she was dead; her dad came by shortly before the accident and said she had died in an accident.” Wesley said looking at the young girl clinging to Elliot, eyes closed tightly.

“Topher? You don’t mean Kyle Topher do you?” Sardon asked Wesley.

“The very same; him and his fiancé, Skyler. That’s Skyler Gilder by the way, if you were wondering.” Wesley said simply looking at the three.

“No. Seriously? Kyle and Skyler…I never thought that would happen in a million years. I guess I do see the resemblance. And I guess that would make since as to why she smells like a cat and has the mark of the angel academe on her.” Dren said looking at the girl.

“What is the Angel Academe?” Zoey asked Dren.

“It’s a place where angels who don’t want to live in heaven or can’t get into heaven. Or fallen angels, but it’s clear she’s not a fallen angel. She was born from an angel who was kicked out of heaven though and a human with animal gene, actually at the time the only human with animal genes.” Sardon explained.

“But I thought Skyler said she wouldn’t ever be with a man like Kyle.” Tarb said confused.

“She did…so that means…” Sardon started, but was cut off by a ball being thrown into his face.

“What the hell! Oh it’s you, the supreme guardian. Now I know why you were always hanging around her. It’s because of her mother isn’t it?” Sardon asked Pip.

“Stop! Don’t say another word! She doesn’t need to know that!” Pip yelled causing Mina’s eyes to snap open.

“Pip? What’s going on?” Mina asked looking at Pip.

“Nothing. These three have nothing to say. They may be good now; I can feel it; they left Deep Blue’s team.” Pip said making no since.

“But what does that have to do with my parents?” Mina asked letting go of Elliot.

“Nothing. Here, take your medicine. I made sure to get it from the elders; they said it would last you a lifetime and I made sure they weren’t lying; it will last you forever…oops…Here, take this it’s an inhaler. Keep your mouths shut!” Pip said and then regretted the last part and warned Sardon, Dren and Tarb before falling asleep.

“Why that little…” Elliot said as he picked up the sleeping plush. “When he wakes up I swear I’ll…” Elliot started, but was interrupted by Mina.

“That’ll be a few days…he said when he comes to earth for missions it takes him a long time because he sleeps or three to four days at first. Can I ask you…what do you know about my parents? Please I haven’t seen them since I was six or seven.” Mina asked and then pleaded.

“How old are you now?” Sardon asked looking at her.

“Almost sixteen…in just a week.” Mina said.

“I don’t know Sardon, that thing really doesn’t want her to know…I don’t even know what you’re getting at.” Tarb said.

“I don’t care what that thing has to say; she’s almost sixteen as she says. I think she has the right to know how she came to be and what her parents were like. First off, to get one thing straight before I tell you anything, I need to know something first.” Sardon said simply.

“Yes?” Mina asked confused, holding onto her rose pendant.

“Relax; I’m not going to take the pendant. Not to mention, even if we wanted to, we couldn’t; not while it’s around your neck anyways. I can explain that one too…if you want that is.” Sardon said looking at her as she nodded.

“Ok, my question to you is, I think I know you enough, but you’re not very strong are you? You’re pretty weak due to unknown illness, correct? You get shakes and wheezy. Every now and then pass out? But if I’m also correct, it used to be a lot worse then it currently is?” Sardon asked looking at her.

“Yes.” Mina said simply, standing next to Elliot.

“Ok then. I thought so. I’ll tell you what you need to know, but I don’t think it should be done out here. The shock of it all might be too great for you. But I think you have the right to know. Where are you staying currently?” Sardon asked looking at her.

“She’ll be staying with me and Wesley at the café. I’d like to know too, because this involved my parents as well, and I’m already sick of the secrets; secrets I didn’t even know about.” Elliot said simply.

“Oh, your parents are involved more then you or Wesley know. If I were you, because she seems to cling to you, I’d pick her up and carry her. I don’t think she’ll make it on foot.” Dren said as Mina started to protest.

“I can to walk.” Mina said as she lifted her feet to walk.

She made it a little ways before she tripped over a stick. After a minute or two she did get up and started walking behind everybody, making their way to the café.

However, like Dren said she fell about half way there; she felt so embarrassed, but everybody assured her it was ok and Elliot carried her rest of the way.

Once they got to the café Wesley offered to wash her clothes, but she said she didn’t have anything to wear.

“I probably have something extra for you to wear for the night if you want.” Elliot said noticing her clothes were covered in dirt.

“Ok.” Mina said as he took her upstairs, with Zoey and Renee.

After a few minutes of searching he found an old t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts that were too small for him.

“Ok, this is Zoey and Renee; they are to help you change if you need it. I’ll be outside when you’re done.” Elliot said walking out of the room.

“Do you need any help?” Zoey asked looking at Mina.

“Umm…I don’t know…maybe.” Mina said as she stood up and got her dress off.

“I think I’m good, thanks.” Mina said smiling as she got the shirt on; she would’ve worn the shorts, but they kept falling off; the shirt was long enough that it covered everything.

While she was dressing both Zoey and Renee noticed her angel of academe mark and her mew mew mark; they were almost right next to each other on her chest. The mew mew mark was between her breasts and the AOA mark just above it.

After she was done Elliot came in and they all went downstairs.

“Do you like cakes or pastries?” Wesley asked as they sat at tables that were pushed together.

“Ummm…do you have anything banana flavored?” Mina asked softly.

“Yes actually. It’s new; it’s a banana cake with strawberry icing. Will that work?” Wesley asked politely as always.

“Yes, please.” Mina said politely.

“Wesley, before you go.” Elliot started.

“Yes?” Wesley asked.

“Mina, do you remember Wesley?” Elliot asked.

“A little. He brought me some toys and soup one day.” Mina said smiling.

“Yep, that’s right. Amy had me get you some things while she ran errands.” Wesley said smiling as he went to the kitchen.

“Why do you ask?” Mina asked Elliot.

“Just making sure. And I just wanted to introduce you to everyone else, since you’ll be around them now. You met Zoey and Renee. The rest of the girls are Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Bailey, Sammy and Andi. Then this is Dren, he’s dating Zoey, Bridget is dating Sardon and Kiki is with Tarb. Bailey is with Tyler, Corina’s guy isn’t here and Sammy and Andi are dating as far as we all know. Oh and Renee and Wesley are dating.” Elliot said introducing her to everybody.

“What about you? Are you dating anybody?” Mina asked as Wesley came out with cakes for everybody.

“No, I’m not currently dating anybody. Haven’t found the right girl I guess.” Elliot said simply sitting down.

“Oh, ok.” Mina said as they started eating cake.

“So…my parents?” Mina asked after everybody was done.

“Oh right. I almost forgot. Well to start with your pendant is probably the most powerful item in the universe. Anybody with power can use it if they get their hands on it. But you would have to take it off and give it to them; there is something that prevents anybody from just taking it off of your neck. Your mother probably has something to do with that, but I don’t know for sure. Your mother by the way was a very sweet caring person and she probably cared very much for you. Your dad on the other hand is very evil person; he’s not good at all, no matter what you’ve heard; he’s actually very manipulative. Your mother did say she would never be with him ever. He didn’t take that very well and from I understand started stalking her. His family was kicked out of heaven at one point and they did go to the academe, where he was praised because he, himself was not next to get the pendant, but his offspring was…as long as it was a girl and as long as it was with the only living human with animal genes. He wanted that pendant, that power…so he needed your mother. He thought he could win her over because she wanted children, but not with him, from what she told him. Anyways, he’s not the only one who wanted that power, so did Deep Blue, who was our leader at one point; he is now dead. Are you still with me?” Sardon asked Mina, who’s head was starting to spin.

“I think so.” Mina said listening.

“Ok, I’m going to continue now. Deep Blue is one of the reasons your mother didn’t want kids with your father, because she knew why he wanted a daughter; she also knew Deep Blue would come after you. He, Deep Blue that is, did keep an eye on you guys after you were born, but couldn’t sense the pendant. After awhile he started to get angry and was going to go after you and your mother, but couldn’t find you after they hid you. After Deep Blue found out that your parents had hidden you, he did kill your father…and then found your mother. He tried to make a deal with her, promised he wouldn’t hurt you if she gave you and the pendant. When she refused to tell him anything he did end up torturing and killing her. If this is too much for you I can stop.” Sardon said noticing that Mina had started to shake.

“N--no…I’m ok. Con--continue, please.” Mina stuttered out.

“Are you sure? That’s pretty much everything.” Sardon said looking at her as Elliot rubbed her back.

“Maybe he should stop.” Elliot said simply.

“N--no. I-I-I want to know how my dad got with my mom and had me.” Mina said breathing heavily.

“You probably don’t…” Sardon started but was cut off by a new voice that made everybody groan.

“What’s up everybody? I see there’s a party and I wasn’t invited.” The voice said.

“What do you want Tobin?” Sardon and Dren asked annoyed.

“Oh I just heard that there was an angel from the academe here. And here she is…with the crystal rose pendant. I hear you want to know about your parents.” Tobin started.

“Tobin don’t…she’s already stressed out; she don’t need it right now. Mina, I’ll tell you about your parents later, I promise, but not right now. I don’t think you can handle it right now. Later I promise.” Sardon promised and he got a nod from Mina, indicating she understood, but wanted to know.

“Oh come on, what’s the harm? Your daddy was a really good friend of mine. He didn’t deserve what he got. Your mother on the other hand, did; she was a whore, a dirty teasing whore. She wanted to be with this one guy, but wouldn’t be with Kyle. Kyle only did what he had to do to make sure he got what was his.” Tobin started, teleporting here and there so the others couldn’t get him.

“Tobin, seriously, don’t!” Dren said trying to catch him.

“I don’t understand.” Mina breathed.

“Oh come on. This is too good. Sweetheart, your daddy raped your precious mother.” Tobin stated and then teleported one last time out of the café to wherever.

That was it, the shock of hearing about how she was conceived was too much; Mina completely blacked out, passing out on the floor.

“Mina!” Everybody yelled as Elliot began to shake her.

“Elliot, stop. Let me see her.” Wesley said checking for a pulse and her breathing.

“I think she’s going to be ok. Her pulse is fast, but she’s breathing ok. I just think with all the information she got and that last bit of information with how it was said, I think it was just too much for her to handle. As Sardon said it should’ve waited.” Wesley said as Elliot picked her up.

“That bastard. Wesley, did you know? Any of that?” Elliot asked looking directly at him.

“Just the rape part and some beatings. I didn’t know anything else, I swear. Her mother had said she would tell her when she was old enough and if they could get away from him. Your parents knew as well, and that’s why they tried to get them to stay with them.” Wesley said as Elliot carried Mina upstairs to his room.

Elliot had already said to keep an eye on her, he’d keep her in his room until she woke up; he’d sleep in a chair or on the floor if he had to.

And that was the end of that. Everybody went home, going their separate ways, Sardon and Dren feeling awful about what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

** Elliot’s POV: **

It had been four days since Mina had arrived on earth and since she had blacked out from shock.

Pip, that annoying little plush woke up yesterday and when he found out what happened, blew a gasket and I swear to god, had a heart attack.

Knock, knock, knock.

Someone was at my door…again; somebody was always coming by. I understand, they’re all worried, so am I. I don’t really know why; I don’t even know the girl, but there’s something about her.

Out of everybody who stopped by, Wesley, Zoey and Bridget stopped by the most; with the exception of Pip; he was always there and he never left…well unless there was pastries involved. I suppose I understand his reasoning, well except the pastries; that I don’t understand. But I was right, he did get fat.

“Yes? The condition is still the same; she’s still asleep and she still has a fever.” I said to the person at the door, who happened to be Zoey.

“I kind figured as much, but there’s somebody at the front doors. I told him we were closed, but then he asked for you…and Mina and Pip.” Zoey said simply.

“He asked for me, Mina and the boy? By name? Did he say who he was or what he wanted? What does he look like? And what does he want with me and the boy? And most importantly what does he want with Mina” Pip asked question after question shocked.

“Relax and let her talk? But what he said.” I said looking at Zoey.

“He said each of your names by name, yes. He didn’t say his name, but he was a delivery guy from the place you and Mina are from. He’s even got the same mark that Mina has on her chest on his clipboard. He has long black hair and green eyes. He’s pretty tall. And technically speaking he just asked if Elliot and Wesley lived here and who own the place, and if this would be where Mina would be staying. Then he asked if either Mina or Pip were available.” Zoey explained.

“That sounds like Adrian…what does want?” Pip asked and I noticed a hint of anger or annoyance or both. What do I care?

“I guess we should go see what he wants.” I said carelessly.

“I guess…” Pip mumbled, sulking.

As we made our way downstairs and sure enough there was a tall guy with long black hair and green eyes sitting at one of the tables.

“May we help you?” I asked as we got to the tables.

“I hope so. Pip, so good to see you again. I’m sorry that you lost your job, well I should say your job as supreme guardian; you still have the job of protecting the girl. Speaking of which, is she staying here? Where is she?” The guy asked rather rudely. That’s what I got out of him anyways, rude.

“Adrian. She’s sleeping and yes, this is where we’ll be staying. And yes, I’m still her guardian. What are you doing here? Come to apologize for your slut of a daughter? I mean, she is the reason Minantanna and I are here in the first place.” Pip shot out annoyed.

“My daughter, the slut? Ha, I highly doubt it. Minantanna is the slut; she’s the one who sleeps around, just like her mother. My Ariel is pure innocence. I’m just here to drop off the slut’s things.” Adrian said rather annoyingly. It, for some reason really pissed me off.

“Do you want to see the video footage I have. And you know it can’t be altered. The only one who can alter it is the ruler of the academy. I have to footage with me. Here, look. As you can see the girl sleeping with every person with a penis is not Minantanna, but Ariel.” Pip said as a video feed showed up on the wall of some girl, who really wasn’t Mina, fucking many random different guys.

After that Adrian had tears in his eyes. I think they were tears of rage and fury; he didn’t say anything except for me and Pip to sign some papers so that Mina could have her things. Then all of the sudden I heard a voice come from a crate looking thing.

“Are we finally here? Get us out of this awful thing!” I heard a female voice yell.

“No, I think you can stay in there; it suits you just fine.” Pip said to the mystery voice.

“Pip, is that you? …… When I get out of here I’m going to kill you! You’re supposed to make sure Mina is ok and safe! Not get her condemned to earth! Not that there’s anything wrong with earth; in fact I love earth. I was born on earth after all. The only reason I wouldn’t kill you is because I believe this is where she should be, on earth, not up there. But as far as I know she likes it up there. Now get m out of here!” The voice, which sounded like an older voice yelled out.

“You can just take that back up to the academy. We don’t need that here.” Pip said annoyed, but it sounded kind of like he was joking. But what do I know?

“Sorry Pip. All of this stuff is non-returnable. Oh good, Mina. I need a signature from you.” Adrian said looking past all of us.

“Haha, nice try Adrian; Mina’s asleep.” Pip said annoyed.

“Then who’s that?” Adrian asked pointing behind us.

“Nice try; I’m not falling for that again.” Pip said not falling for anything this guy might have up his sleeve.

“Let me out of this damn contraption!” The older voice yelled again.

“Chloe, is that you?” A soft voice, belonging to Mina, asked from behind us.

“Mina, yes it’s me. The others are in here as well. Can you please let us out of here. That asshole won’t let us out and neither will Mr. Adrian.” The older voice, Chloe said annoyed. I’m guessing the asshole is Pip.

“You can let her and the others out after you sign the papers saying that you received all of your stuff. Do you understand all that or do I need to explain it slower?” Adrian asked very rudely and he didn’t even try to hide it.

“You don’t have to treat her like she’s stupid; she’s clearly not. She got higher grades on everything except for math than your precious daughter. Come to think about it, your daughter failed every single class.” Pip said annoyed.

“Will you shut the fuck up? Just sign the papers so I get home and away from you.” Adrian asked harshly causing some tears to fall from Mina’s eyes.

Needless to say, I snapped. “Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? You don’t need to snap at her. What did she ever do to you? According to the video your daughter is the one sleeping around not Mina. I believe that everything that went wrong for Mina is because of your daughter. Give me that.” I exclaimed snatching the clipboard and read it to make sure there was no trickery going on; it all looked legit. So I gave it to Mina and she signed. Instead of handing it back to him I threw it him.

“Get off my property. Don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out and have a nice day.” I said as I gave him the signed stuff.

As he was leaving I heard him mutter something under his breath.

“What was that?” I asked annoyed.

“Nothing. Have a nice day.” Adrian said as he was about to leave.

“No, tell me. What did you say?” I asked again, more demanding this time.

“Elliot, don’t. Just let it go.” I heard Wesley say, pleading.

“I said you’re just like your parents. Stupid and ignorant, all of you. For humans, who are supposed to be smart, you sure are stupid. I mean come on your parents went and got themselves blown up.” Adrian said, which sent me flying in a fit of rage; all I saw was red.

“Why you son of a bitch!” I yelled and I punched him square in the face. Before I could hit him again he disappeared and crap ton of stuff suddenly appeared. Not to mention after disappeared Wesley had grabbed a hold of me and was holding me back and then I heard Mina’s soft voice call out.

“Master…I’m sorry for what he said about your family, and that’s wrong, but it’s ok what he said about me. I’m used to it; I hear it all the time, people in the halls at school. Teachers and students and other parents and other random people; they all talk about the poor little orphan girl with the pendant that she shouldn’t have. I hear it all the time; I’m used to it and it’s ok.” Mina spoke softly.

“But it’s not ok. You may be used to it, but it’s not ok; it’s never ok. And I’m sorry you’re used to it, but you shouldn’t be used to it. Anyways, you’re here now and you won’t be treated like that. Wait a minute…what did you call me earlier?” I asked wondering if I heard her right.

“Master.” Was all Mina said softly.

“That’s what I thought. Why did you call me that? My name is Elliot, you can call me that.” I told her calmly.

“But, you’re master; that’s what I’m supposed to call you. Can I let Chloe and the others out?” Mina explained and then asked softly.

Everybody was shocked and confused except for Sardon, Dren and Tarb; I could read it on all of their faces.

“But…” I started but was cut off by Sardon.

“Elliot, don’t. I think it has something to do with their rules. She fell from the sky and you caught her. That’s what you said a few days ago, correct?” Sardon asked.

“Yes, that’s correct. But what does that have to do anything?” I asked.

“Did you physically touch her skin? And did she have wings?” Sardon asked.

“Yes, I had touched her arms; that is how I caught her. And yes, she had wings, but only momentarily. Now what does that have to do with anything?” I asked again, this time annoyed.

“Her skin, it has or rather had something on it, like all beings up in the academy. When one--in this case Mina--falls to earth and is caught by a human--in this case you--catches one and touches their skin while their wings are out they lose all of their inabilities to be free. And to whoever catches them will gain all of the angel’s or being’s power. No the angel or being will not lose their powers themselves, but they will, after a day, will start calling the person who caught them and touched their skin while their wings were out, master. That’s what all that has to do with it.” Sardon explained.

“So master, can I let Chloe and the others out?” Mina asked again.

“Are they evil or going to hurt any of us?” I asked.

“No master. They’re just cats.” Mina said softly.

“Oh, cats. Pip made them seem horrible. Yeah, you can let them out.” I said simply as she bowed and walked past me to let her cats out.

“Is there any way to stop that?” I asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know. I suppose if you work with her on it.” Sardon said simply before heading out.


	3. Chapter 3

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

It had been three weeks now since Mina and Pip _officially_ moved into the café with me and Wesley. Which soon, might turn out to be just me and Mina or it will be me, Mina, Wesley, Renee and Pip.  

Wesley and Renee haven’t figured things out yet; they want to move in together, but neither of them knows where they want to go. I’m really happy for them, but I sure as hell don’t envy them; I wouldn’t want to try to make that decision… especially when they can’t agree on where to live or move to.

Wesley, I don’t think he really cares either way, but now that Mina’s here…I don’t know.

I think he should move out if he really wants to. don’t get me wrong or anything I love having Wesley here; he’s my best friend, no he’s my brother. But I am nineteen, almost twenty now and I can live on my own. Technically speaking I’ve been able to live on my own for awhile now, but it’s nice to have the company.   But if he really wanted to, I have Mina here…and as much as he pisses me off, Pip is here as well. I’ve yet to tell Wesley any of this because I don’t know what he wants to do.

Renee and I have talked and she’s happy wherever he is; but she doesn’t really want to buy a place with him yet because that would mean this is permanent and as much as she wants that, forever isn’t guaranteed. They just started dating…but like I said before that was about a year ago. But they haven’t done anything that I’m aware of. And this is the first that I’ve heard them talking about moving in together. So this is a **_big_** deal.

Going back to Mina, I love having her here; I love talking to her…except for when she calls me “master.” I’ve tried to break of that habit, but nothing ever changed. I’ve learned that she really is pretty smart…when it comes it comes to the history and stuff like that from the place in the sky; I guess they don’t teach students up there about earth and our history or anything. But English and all that; literature, language, social stuff and stuff like that is all the same as it is here.

Unfortunately, she’s already sixteen and she’s from a completely different place in which _“normal”_ people don’t know about so we can’t exactly send her to a normal human school like what Zoey and the others go to. So like the good Samaritans that we are; Wesley and I decided to, in a way, home school her. For the most part she catches on really well…until we get to math…then it’s kind of a lost cause. Sure, from I understand math is the same there as it is here. Which is a good thing because unlike history and stuff like that it’s the same and we don’t have to start with a blank slate. But its also bad because she’s just catching onto it; she adds and multiples just fine on their own and she’s a little slow on subtraction, but when it comes to division and anything beyond adding, subtraction and multiplication she’s gone. Nope, nothing. I have to give her credit though; she tries.

It’s funny actually; I never thought I would learn or want to learn anything about the place she’s from. But I was wrong; I did learn some things and they were actually quite interesting. Like, from her cats, I learned that Mina was actually born here on earth as Mina Marie Topher. She even has a birth certificate, social security card and all that stuff. And that she’s been missing for the past god knows how many years.

I also learned that all of her cats were related except for one…and that with the exception of two tabby cats all of her cats are all either calicos, tortoiseshells or a combination of torties and tabbies, also known as torbies.

I’ll start with the girls: The oldest cat is Chloe and she originally belonged to Mina’s mother; she is a long haired calico and is pretty elderly. She had a few batches of kittens, but only kept one litter; her last littler of three and I guess all but one died. The only one to survive with her daughter Snickers, another long haired calico, also belonged to Mina’s mother. Snickers met a guy cat who has died and together they had one litter of kittens; two kittens, both survived. One is a tortoiseshell and the other is a calico and one is a girl and the other is a boy. The girl is Buttons and she is a short haired tortoiseshell and she is Mina’s first cat. The final girl is a torbie by the name of S’mores or as Mina sometimes calls her ‘More’Mores; she is the only daughter of Buttons and a random male cat that _will not be named_. Wow, cats there are just like humans here in that situation. Male gets female pregnant. Male can’t handle it so he leaves. Nice isn’t it?

Anyways onto the boys: there are three male cats, Macky, Chips and Toby. The oldest one is Macky; he is a gray and orange tabby cat and belonged to Mina’s mother. And I guess he is Chloe’s mate and the father of Snickers; he is also pretty elderly. Next is Chips who is the short haired male calico. Never in a million years did I think I’d ever see a male calico; but he’s pretty cool. He also cannot have any kittens due to be a male calico and they (male calicos) are sterile, but she still got him fixed…poor guy. But from what I understand she got them all fixed…so really its poor guys. Anyways the finally cat is Toby and he’s new…and is only one who isn’t related by blood or marriage. Oh yeah and Chloe is married to Macky. Toby is a short haired is an orange and brown tabby cat with black and white paws and ears. His body is patched in orange and brown while his left paw and ear are black and his right paws and ear are white; he’s actually a pretty cool looking cat and I think he’s the youngest of all her cats. I guess she recently rescued him, which is one of the reasons she’s in so much trouble. Which in my opinion is stupid; she wasn’t planning on keeping him; she was going to find him a good home after she got him to good health.

Mina had told me that when she found Toby, he was missing his left back leg; she doesn’t know why, but it had been, what it looked like to her, recently lopped off. The vet (the only people up there nice to Mina) took a look at the kitten and took care of him for a few weeks until Mina could take him back; they had too many other animals to take care of and didn’t have the room…just like down here.

I know she already had a lot of cats already, but I just didn’t have the heart to tell her she couldn’t keep him; he wasn’t that old and he was already fixed and litter trained and didn’t quite talk yet, so I told her to keep him. She had asked what she should name him and I told her whatever she liked. She didn’t have any real experience in naming cats that weren’t multi colored girls except for Chips; she’d never named a tabby and usually went by what a name that matched the colors…usually after snack foods…I think she got that from her mother…with the exception of Chloe.

Mina seems to get along really well with Zoey; they hang out a lot…which means I see them together a lot…which also means Dren is here all the time…trying to understand why girls get soo…what’s the word? Giggly? Mina is really comfortable with Zoey and together they named the cat Toby. But for some reason that cat follows _me_ around _wherever_ I go; he gets around for only having three legs.

Oh before I forget…the cats’ ages are as following:

Macky-18 years

Chloe-16 years

Snickers-10 years

Buttons and Chips-5 years

S’mores-2 years

Toby-7 or 8 months

Not only does the cat follow me around, but so does Dren…something about now that Zoey has a new best friend he has no one to hang out with.

Can’t help but ask myself…“Why? Why me?”

Doesn’t Dren have brothers he can bother?

“Oh hey there Toby. What’s going on?”

“Hey Elliot, can we come in? It’s Wesley and Renee.” I heard Wesley say right outside my door.

“Your door is open, didn’t know if anything was wrong.” Renee said after Wesley.

“Yeah, you can come in. What’s going on?” I asked as Wesley and Renee walked in.

“We just really needed to talk with you.” Wesley said seriously.

“Cat found you again, I see. I’m surprised Mina hasn’t run in yet.” Renee said simply.

And as if right on cue, in came Mina, with a panicked look on her face.

“Oh master I’m so sorry; he just got out on me again when I went to the bathroom! It won’t happen again, I promise! I’m soo sorry!” Mina cried out, out of breath bowing. That…was another thing that got annoying; bowing like she was in trouble, like a child or something.

“It’s fine Mina; he’s fine. In fact he can just stay here for awhile; I’ll bring him back to you in a little while, ok?” I said as I watched Mina.

“Yes master, of course.” Mina said as she was about to head back to her room.

“Wait a minute please, Mina. Could you please stay? This conversation involves you as well. Elliot?” Wesley said simply looking at me.

For the most part Mina was well behaved and polite and listened to both me and Wesley, but when it came to certain things I had to make sure she stayed.

“Mina, would you stay for a little bit. I think Wesley has something important he’d like to say. You can sit on the bed if you’d like.” I said motioning her to the bed.

“Yes, of course master, Mr. Wesley.” Mina said politely and quietly as she sat on my bed, in my shirt.

That’s another thing…she ran out of clothing; for some reason when all her stuff was delivered, most of her clothing was shredded, but we just recently found that out; she had a lot of clothes. And I mean a lot of clothes and only four dresses weren’t destroyed.

Pip had a lot to say about that; he knew exactly who did it. None of her other stuff was destroyed because they were protected by some spell, but her clothes were not. So needless to say Wesley does her laundry every few days; she seems to be afraid of the washer and dryer.

Wesley had tried to show her how to do laundry since she wanted to try to help out the best she could. But when he tried showing her how to do laundry she ran away screaming; still don’t know why. So she’s been taken up wearing my shirts and something for bottoms…I wasn’t sure what is about a girl wearing my clothes, but it really turned me on; she just looks absolutely adorable.

Pointing between Toby and Mina, Wesley simply said, “This is what this meeting is all about. Mina, I know you try and I’m not mad at you, but Toby runs every time you open your door. Now for some reason he only goes to Elliot’s room, but he’s still little. There’s a possibility that when he gets older he’ll want to come downstairs...and we can’t have that…”

“I’m sorry, I can try harder. I can get one of those kennel things and keep him in there. Please, I don’t want to get rid of him…” Mina sobbed, interrupting Wesley, trying to keep a brave face.

“It’s not that. You don’t have to get rid of Toby or any of your other cats. But it’s not fair for them to be cooped up in your room all day and night. So that’s why Renee and I came up with the idea to get a house for all of us. We were originally thinking a duplex so that she and I could have a side and then you, Mina, Pip and the cats could have the other side, but then this came in.” Wesley said handing me a newspaper.

The caption read:

** “The Identity of the Jane Doe Found Last Week Has Been Revealed” **

**5-24-2017**

**Article by: Heather Coperpot**

_Last week the body of a young woman had been found in a river near the capital. She was pronounced dead at the scene and was later determined she had been dead for at least eight years. As of late last night the identity of the Jane Doe has been identified as Skyler Topher who went missing two years before her untimely death._

_According to the autopsy she was tortured and beaten before being raped while she bled out._

_The whereabouts of her daughter, Mina Topher, is currently unknown, but a source has revealed that because both of her parents are confirmed dead her legal guardian is one Wesley J. Courrage III. Who up until two years was the legal guardian of Elliot Grant after an explosion which took the lives of his parents James and Amy Grant while they were out one night. James and Amy were Mina’s god parents._

_If anyone has any information on where Mina might be please contact your local police._

_And always, if you have any information on the killer or his whereabouts please contact your local police or the FBI._

“What are we going to do now?” I asked looking at Wesley.

“We’re going to have to take her in and have her talk to the police. But because of her unique situation we’ll have to kind of coach her on what to say.” Wesley told me simply as we all looked at her.

“Did I do something wrong?” Mina asked softly.

“No, but…” Wesley started and then that annoying voice came back.

“Your mother’s been found!” Tobin said popping into the room out of nowhere.

As soon as he appeared in the room saying that Mina had some hope on her face. “I thought Sardon said Deep Blue killed her.” Mina said softly.

“Tobin…I’m warning you! Mina, don’t listen to him!” I warned Tobin annoyed. Mostly because I knew he wouldn’t keep his big mouth fucking shut.

“You can’t do anything to me human.” Tobin said as he pushed me, Wesley, Renee and Pip out of my room before slamming the door shut.

** End P.O.V.: **

“Your whore of a mother is dead and Deep Blue did kill her; he took his sword and ran her through. That means he took his sword and shoved it through your mother’s stomach, letting her bleed out, essentially torturing her. He then pinned your mother to the ground and sliced her up before raping her while she bled to death. Aww! Does that upset you? How would you like join her?” Tobin asked as he was on her so fast she didn’t even have any time to blink, picking her up by her throat and pinned her to the wall.

“Leave her alone!” Elliot yelled as he tried to get into his room.

Not long after Tobin showed up so did the other girls; all in their mew mew forms; Renee had called them after transforming herself.

“What’s going on?” Zoey asked concerned as they got there.

“Tobin showed up and told Mina that her mother was found dead. I can hear him telling her every detail of what Deep Blue did to her! I think I hear Dren, Sardon and Tarb.” Elliot said still trying to get into his room.

“Tobin, what are you doing?” Sardon yelled while he, Dren and Tarb tried attacking him to get him to let Mina, who was struggling for air, go.

“I’m getting rid of an obstacle so that I can get the crystal to bring back Master Deep Blue!” Tobin yelled as he pressed harder against Mina’s throat and threw the others backwards into a wall.

“Tobin, why would you want to bring Deep Blue back? He was a horrible leader; he did nothing but lie to us! The planet never belonged to us as he had said; it was just a place he thought he could completely take over and rule!” Dren yelled as he tried to save the girl.

“Dren is right! And you know how much I hate to admit that! Once Deep Blue got what he wanted, he was going to get rid of all of us and rule all on his own! He just wanted power and control! That girl may be a key with that crystal, but Deep Blue will just destroy…wait, you’re not planning on?” Sardon asked shocked.

“Yes, Sardon I do. You catch on fast don’t you? I will resurrect Deep Blue after making this girl my bride so that I can use the crystal and then I will prove to Deep Blue who the better stronger one of us really is and prove to him I should’ve been leader all along. And then after he sees that I obtained the crystal, something he couldn’t do in all his years of being alive I will once again send him to the underworld!” Tobin yelled insanely.

“How are you going to force her to become your bride? Look at her…do you really think that after this she’ll really agree to it?” Tarb asked slightly confused, but also giving the others time to try to get in the room.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

While outside the room I heard the aliens arguing. I also heard Tobin say something about bringing Deep Blue back just to kill him again, using Mina. Something about that made my blood start to boil.

“What is going on? I can’t hear anything!” I heard Corina complain.

“Hush, and let me listen. Tobin is saying that he plans on bringing Deep Blue back using Mina and he plans on taking the crystal from her. Tarb just asked him how he plans on doing that. That’s as far as I got.” I explained listening for the rest of the conversation.

“That’s simple my dear little Tarby Warby…with just a simple kiss, her first kiss to be exact she’ll be under my control. When her kind, half angel, half human/animal hybrid, such as this girl, is kissed for the first time; doesn’t matter if it’s true love or not, she becomes the property of the person who kisses her. Right now that Elliot guy has control of her because he caught her and touched her bare skin while her wings were out; but that’s only temporary. This, well the first kiss is permanent and not only will I have control of her I will have the healing powers her wings possess, but I’ll also be able to do whatever I want to her, whether she likes it or not. Just think, sex will be great.” I heard Tobin say and I just lost it; I didn’t care what happened to me or my fucking door, I had to get in there. When I lost it all I saw was a mixture of light blue, pink and white and I slammed in my door and knocked Tobin away from Mina, who fell to her knees on my bed.

“You stay the fuck away from her!” I yelled getting shocked looks from everybody in the room.

“What’s going on with Elliot?” Bridget and Kiki asked shocked.

“I don’t know…but it’s different.” Wesley said as I knocked Tobin across the room away from a stunned Mina; she, I believe was in shock.

Now what happened next was _never_ supposed to happen, but Tobin was quick and I saw that he was going after Mina again so I had to be quicker. And I was, but not by much. When I went to block him I failed to see that Mina had managed to get up and when Tobin and I connected we both got knocked backwards; him into a wall and me into…Mina…more specifically right on top of her. And when that happened the shirt she was wearing flew half way up her body so my hands connected with her bare hips to try to make sure she wouldn’t get hurt. Not only that, but our lips connected technically making that her first kiss.

Needless to say we were both in a state of shock and couldn’t move. Not even five seconds later did her eyes go blank and she started to glow and all of the sudden her wings, the wings I saw that first night shot right out of her back and wrapped themselves around her and myself, deepening the kiss. Not what I had planned at all.

It only lasted maybe a minute or two but after it ended, her wings had once again disappeared and her eyes went back to normal and I was finally able to let her go. When I did she started shaking really bad.

“Master?” Her voice was soft and almost inaudible before went limp on the floor.

I managed to get her back up onto the bed, which, if she were heavier, would’ve been a bit more difficult; but she’s tiny and doesn’t weigh very much; she could actually stand to gain a few pounds.

As soon as I got her onto the bed I pulled the shirt she was wearing back down to cover everything and that’s when I heard Tobin yelling and cussing quite a bit.

“What the fuck did you go and do that for?! Now I’m forced to fucking kill her to get that crystal instead of bedding her and having her have my children!” Tobin yelled furiously.

“I did it because scums like you don’t deserve power. Scums like you certainly don’t deserve a girl like Mina. Scums like you deserve nothing.” I said strangely calm.

“You’re only saying that because you got the power of the crystal and that girl running through you veins now. You don’t deserve any of that power; you don’t even know how to use it. You only got that power by accident, by touching her bare skin. All that power should belong to me! Now give it to me! Give me your life force girl!” Tobin yelled going after Mina.

Before he could even get to her the girls went on the attack and knocked him down while I got Mina out of the way.

“Wesley, can you take Mina?” I asked holding her out to him.

“Sure thing.” Wesley said taking her from me.

But that didn’t last very long; Mina had this look in her eyes and struggled to get free from Wesley’s grasp, which she did.

“NO!!!” She screamed all of the sudden, jumping over my head landing behind me. And then I heard the sound of a metallic object fly through the air and land in soft flesh. And then the clear scent of blood was all I could smell. And then I heard all the girls gasp and scream as shock ran all over me…

Tobin was attempting to stab me in the back and Mina saw it; she used her body to protect me…why?


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: **

* * *

 

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

Wesley and I sat in a hospital room waiting for Mina to get out of surgery. We had just talked to the cops on how we came upon Mina. We told them that she was walking outside the café at about three in the morning or so. It was late so we were just going to go to bed, but we saw her and decided to bring her in; she was naked and looked like she was starving. We figured we’d let her sleep for a few hours and then bring her in sometime today. After some time we were getting ready to leave when this guy, who ran away, started a fight with me claiming that Mina belonged to him and started throwing a knife he had and for some reason Mina blocked it from hitting me, getting stabbed herself.

The head police guy, Officer Tate, who has been working this case since the beginning said that while he was talking to her before she went into surgery. She said she was walking late last night/this morning it was all fuzzy to her what the time was. So basically she had said the exact same thing. But she never used my name; she referred to me as master and that is because I saved her and she was told by the guy that if someone saved you, you refer to them as master, sir or something along those lines. She refers to Wesley as Mr. Wesley. He also talked to the doctors about it and they have legally diagnosed Mina with PTSD.

“I’m so sick of this waiting…when is she going be out of surgery?”

“Elliot, calm down. I’m sure they’re working as fast as they can, but they can’t rush it; you know this. I’m sure she’ll be fine and they’ll have her out when they can.” Wesley said trying to reassure me.

I’m not even sure why this frustrates me so much.

“Grrr…I’m going to go for a walk, just call or text me if they bring her back before I get back.

** Thirty Minutes Later: **

“God…it’s been thirty minutes since I left the room and Wesley still hasn’t contacted me. What’s going on? Why is it taking so long?” I asked myself while pacing in front of the gift shop and the food court.

After a few minutes I decided to get something to eat and sit down for awhile.

I got my food, ate half of it and then closed my eyes, put my head in my hands, sighed and began to think. Images of Mina started to flood my mind…images of her smiling, crying, laughing, in my shirts and even her calling me master. How I would give anything to hear that again…no matter how much it annoys me.

“Sounds like someone’s in love.” I heard an annoying voice say with what sounded like a smirk on his face…it was Dren.

“Elliot, are you ok?” I heard a more concerned voice belonging to Zoey.

“What are you two doing here?” I asked not even looking up and then I heard them both sit down.

“Wesley called us, said she still wasn’t out and that you walked away frustrated. He’s just really worried about you and Mina; we all are. Speaking of all, Wesley called the others as well and they’re here as well…well almost. When I talked to Bridget they said about five minutes.” Zoey said softly.

“Great…” I said exasperated.

“Elliot, we’re here for support. We care too and we want to make sure she’s ok. Have you talked to the police yet?” Zoey asked catching my attention.

“Yeah, we did. Why, did you?” I asked sitting upright.

“Yeah, the girls and I did. We just told him that we were just coming into work to start for the day when we heard a bunch of commotion upstairs. They then went to look around. Make sure you thank Dren, Sardon, Tarb and Pip. Without them the police might’ve found out that Mina had really been there for three weeks instead of overnight.” Zoey explained quietly.

“Ok…” I simply said not really understanding.

“They took all her stuff, minus the cats to their place until the investigation ends. They also, somehow made your lab look like a broom closet. When do you think they’ll talk to Mina?” Zoey asked quietly.

“They already did; she was the first one they talked to…before she was taken into surgery. She said she was walking late last night/this morning it was all fuzzy to her what the time was. So basically she had said the exact same thing. But she never used my name; she referred to me as master and that is because I saved her and she was told by the guy that if someone saved you, you refer to them as master, sir or something along those lines. She refers to Wesley as Mr. Wesley. So basically she’s been diagnosed with PTSD. Wesley and I told them the same thing…after they separated us for hours before letting us into her hospital room and telling us she was in surgery.”

“Oh…” Was all that Zoey had said, sadly.

“So…anyways…it sounds like you love her.” Dren said with a smirk.

“Dren!” Zoey snapped hitting him over the head.

“What? He was the one talking to himself when we walked up. How he couldn’t stop thinking about her smiling, laughing, crying, wearing his shirts and even though it annoys the crap out of him, calling him “Master.” Just saying…I think he’s in love. And it’s about damn time.” Dren said simply folding his arms.

Just then the others came into the food court and surrounded us.

** End P.O.V.: **

“Hey guys what’s going?” Kiki asked trying to be chipper as always, but couldn’t.

“Not a whole lot. Elliot’s in love!” Dren shouted for the whole food court to hear and witness.

“Dren shut up! Leave him alone and sit down!” Zoey exclaimed back as quietly as she could so that others would stop staring at them.

“What do you mean Elliot’s in love?” Kiki asked with a huge smile.

“Nothing.” Elliot quickly said giving Dren a death glare.

“He can’t stop talking about Mina.” Dren said with a huge smile.

“Dren, knock it off or I’m breaking up with you.” Zoey said annoyed, but joking.

“You won’t do that. You love me too much. Not only that but you love the sex; said it was the best you’ve ever had.” Dren said not only causing the whole gang to stare at them, but the whole food court. Also causing Zoey to blush furiously. She then dragged him out of the hospital and started screaming and beating him senseless.

Ten minutes later they came back and Dren had a few lumps here and there, but they weren’t too serious.

“I’m sorry for what I said to both you and Zoey in public.” Dren said apologizing to both Elliot and Zoey.

“So what next?” Renee asked speaking up.

“I don’t know. I guess I’d better go back up to her room and wait.” Elliot said simply as he stood up.

“Wait! Before you do that, you should go to the gift shop and get her something to feel better!” Kiki exclaimed bouncing up and down, from foot to foot.

“Yeah, that’s what you should do; I’m sure she’ll love that. Did you know that she hasn’t received any gifts since she was four or something like that?” Zoey asked softly.

“I would figure as much. The people who live in the Rose Academe for Angels frown on gift giving.” Sardon explained.

“Why? What’s wrong with giving gifts?” Bridget asked shocked.

“I’m not really sure other than they believe it causes spoiled good for nothing children and people.” Sardon explained what he knew.

“The Rose Academe for Angels by the way is just the school. The entire place in the sky is called Angel’s Rose Sanctuary.” Elliot said speaking up.

“How do you know that? Humans aren’t supposed to know that?” Pip said popping out of Renee’s bag.

“Be quiet. We’re in public. I know because Mina told me.” Elliot said hushing Pip who was hiding in front of Zoey and Dren so others couldn’t see him.

“Why would she tell you any of that? She knows better than that; she knows it’s against the rules to tell humans about Angel’s Rose Sanctuary. Humans could go and destroy that place.” Pip said panicked.

“Why can’t she tell anybody?” The girls all asked at the same time.

“Because any angel who says anything about Angel’s Rose sanctuary will be stripped of any and all their powers and be banded to spend eternity on earth!” Pip said completely having a panic attack.

“News flash Pip; Mina is already stuck on earth because of that one guy’s daughter. Not only that but Mina’s power derive from her being part cat and angel and her parents…not only that, but her powers can’t be stripped because she wasn’t born up there; she was born here on earth. And even if she wasn’t born on earth she has this.” Elliot said pulling out the blue rose crystal which caused Pip to panic even more.

“Why do you have that? How did you get that? Is Mina dead because that’s the only way to get the pendant off of her? Oh my god, I couldn’t protect her!” Pip cried out getting passerby’s attentions.

“Pip calm down for crying out loud; there are people here who don’t know of any of this. Plus I really don’t care about that place; I would never go there. Second of all, Mina gave me this before she went into surgery asking me to take care of it for her. To make sure nobody could get their hands on it. She also said as long as it was around my neck nobody could take it, just if it were around her neck. Jeez…” Elliot said sighing putting the pendant back.

After a few minutes Pip calmed down and went back into Renee’s bag to sleep.

“So…gift shop?” Renee asked avoiding any more discussion.

“Yeah I guess…” Elliot said as they all started walking to the gift shop.

Once they got in there Elliot had a hard time figuring out what she would like.

“She likes stuffed animals.” Zoey said simply as if reading Elliot’s mind.

“What?” Elliot asked shocked.

“She likes stuffed animals. She has a few from when she was really little and a few that she bought herself. But in total she only has six; she always said she would’ve liked more, but stuff where she’s from, aside from food, is really expensive. She only had enough for two; the other four are from her mother or people here. And if I were you I’d find one that’s soft and small enough to hold, but not too small. See, this is what I’m getting her.” Zoey said holding up a small cat plush with a fake balloon that says “Hang in There.”

“No, you have to get her something big! See?” Kiki said jumping walking by with a giant Monkey stuffed animal, almost bigger than a small child.

Corina had found a decent sized porcelain figurine of three birds flying around in trees that said, “Thinking of you.”

Bridget found a few animal coloring books and colored pencils with erasers and pencil sharpeners.

Renee found a wolf plush and some flowers from Wesley.

Bailey found a bunny plush with a sign that said, “Get Well Soon” in big goofy letters.

Sammy and Andi each found water globes; one with sea creatures and one with the Eiffel Tower.

The guys, Dren, Sardon, Tarb and Tyler just got get well cards and balloons.

Elliot, he had found a card, a balloon, a giant stuffed bear, a regular sized plush cat and beanie baby dog; he really had no clue what to get her, so he found a few things.

Somehow Elliot had managed to get all the things he had found up to her room by himself, without any help, even though they all offered.

“Still nothing?” Elliot asked Wesley as soon as they got to Mina’s room.

“No. What’d you guys do? Buy the whole gift shop?” Wesley asked when he saw everything.

“No…we didn’t have the money for that.” Kiki said with a smile.

Shortly after they got up there a doctor came in wheeling a very giggly Mina into the room.

“Well, hello there. There are quite a few people here.” The doctor said a little shocked that a girl who had been missing for years had this many people who cared.

“Yes, well we work at the café owned by Elliot and Wesley; we were there this morning. We just wanted to make sure she was going to be ok.” Zoey said simply, but politely with a smile.

“I’m dating Wesley, so I was there to see him. I guess I’ll be getting to know her really well.” Renee said simply.

“Oh, well good. Speaking of Wesley, which one of you is him?” The doctor asked politely.

“That would be me. How is she?” Wesley asked concerned while shaking the doctors hand.

“Well, I’m Dr. Hodge and I will be one of Mina’s doctors; there are three of us. There’s Dr. Shafer who will be here from 8:00 AM-2:00PM, I will be here from 2:00 PM-10:00PM and Dr. Coral will be here from 10:00PM-8:00AM. And as for Mina, she’s fine. Or well, she will be. She was extremely lucky; that knife missed any important organs, veins and blood vessels. However, while our surgeon was doing the surgery to close her up, Mina started to bleed profusely. So that took awhile to stop. When it did stop we had to get some contrast into her stomach and that took a long while. And they kept her there just in case she had started bleeding again. Once the contrast was in her system we wheeled her into catscan and had that done. When those results came in it showed that she had four blood clots in her stomach. Now it’s two; one popped and that’s why she was bleeding so much. And we managed to get another out before we had to stitch her back up and then we brought her back up to her room after warming her body up and giving her a small blood transfusion. You look confused. Did you not get of this information? You are her legal guardian aren’t you?” Dr. Hodge explained and then asked, after shaking Wesley’s hand.

“Yes, I’m her legal guardian. At least that’s what the cops and social services said when they talked to me. And no, no one came in to tell me any of this.” Wesley said a bit annoyed, but not like Elliot.

“Why didn’t Wesley told any of this?” Elliot asked about to blow a gasket.

“Elliot, calm down. She’s fine, that’s all that matters.” Wesley said to his younger friend while Mina was giggling and waving her arms all over the place.

“What’s wrong with her?” Corina was the first to ask.

“It’s perfectly fine; you must really care for her. I’m so sorry that nobody came to notify you of what was going on. I just got here and was filled in one what was going on, but I will contact the person who was supposed to tell you. As for Mina; we gave her some morphine so she wouldn’t be in so much pain. In a few hours one of the nurses will be by to give her some Hyrdocodone instead of morphine. So instead of goofy loopy she’ll be more likely to sleep. She will also be on an I.V. drip to keep her hydrated and the blood thinner heparin to try to help get rid of those other two blood clots. Hopefully with the heparin drip will get rid of the clots enough that we won’t have to do another surgery. If there is another surgery to come, if the heparin doesn’t help, it’ll be a risky surgery because of where the clots are.” Dr. Hodge explained. (a.n. I recently had a blood clot in my stomach so I know how all this works…unfortunately. But I only had one blood clot.)

“Where are the clots?” Wesley asked before Elliot could.

“Oh right sorry. One clot is coming out of a vein in her liver going up to her heart and the other one is by her colon. We don’t know where the one that popped was because it did pop and the one we removed was on her appendix so that was removed also. Is there anything else?” Dr. Hodge’s asked looking at everyone.

“Visiting hours?” Zoey asked.

“Visiting hours. I do believe are any time. But I also believe most of the nurses, doctors and other patients would prefer that there not be a whole lot of noise. Also if you’re not planning on staying over nights you should probably just plan on staying. If you have other obligations or can only make it a certain time between 7:00AM and 10:00PM would be best. After ten though, you’ll need to get a visitors pass.” Dr. Hodge explained.

“Ok thank you.” Zoey said with a smile.

“You’re very welcome. Is there anything else?” Dr. Hodge asked.

“No, I think we’re good.” Wesley said politely.

“Well ok then. I’m going to head out. If you need anything just push the red button and a nurse should be in shortly. Have a nice day.” Dr. Hodge said as he left.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“I can’t figure out why she went and did that.” Zoey said softly looking her Mina who was pointing at non-existent butterflies.

“It has something to do with that kiss.” Sardon said as he crossed his arms.

“What do you mean?” Elliot asked looking at Sardon.

“I mean when an angel is kissed for the first time she belongs to the person who kissed her. Maybe she felt like she had to protect you like you protected her. She technically belongs to you now and she will do what she can to protect you. Not only that but now that she does belong to you, you can tell her what to do, when to it and how to do it.” Sardon explained simply.

“Not only that, but you can also make her do whatever you want to do. If you get what I mean.” Dren said smirking.

“I get what you mean and that’s disgusting. I would never do that to her.” Elliot said angrily, making a face.

“You say that now, but she’ll get to you; she’ll get into your mind and you won’t be able to control yourself.” Dren said, obviously knowing something Elliot didn’t.

“Dren that’s enough. As much as I hate to admit it, Dren’s right. Because you already have some sort of feelings for her; don’t even try to deny it; we all see that you do. As I was saying because you have feelings for her you’re only going to be drawn to her more. You can fight it all you want, but in the end you won’t win. If you didn’t have any feelings for her, the process would take longer, but it would happen. All because of that kiss. For now we’ll leave you with that. When you’re ready to admit everything, then I’ll explain it then, but now, you’ll just have to wait.” Sardon explained.

“I still can’t believe she was stupid enough to do that.” Sammy said annoyed.

“Sammy!” Everybody else shouted staring at her.

“What? It’s the truth and everybody was thinking it!” Sammy said defending herself as they all thought back.

** Flashback: **

Elliot had just heard what Tobin’s plan was and he completely lost it; he slammed down his door to get into the room, everybody else watching him stunned.

When he got into his room Elliot knocked Tobin away from Mina, who fell to the bed.

“You stay the fuck away from her!” Elliot yelled getting shocked looks from everybody in the room.

“What’s going on with Elliot?” Bridget and Kiki asked shocked.

“I don’t know…but it’s different.” Wesley said as they watched the scene before them with a very stunned Mina.

What happened next was a huge shocker. Tobin was dodging Elliot at a quick pace and he was going after Mina who was still in shock.

When Elliot saw what Tobin was trying to do, he quickly sped up and just by a hair made it to Mina before Tobin.  

Elliot didn’t see that Mina had gotten up and was trying to walk. At the time he was trying to block Tobin from her, but when Elliot and Tobin connected they were both knocked backwards. Tobin was knocked into a wall and Elliot was knocked right into Mina…more specifically right on top of her. And when that happened, the shirt she was wearing flew half way up her body so Elliot’s hands connected with her bare hips to shield her from getting hurt. But in the process, their lips connected in a kiss; her first kiss.

Needless to say everybody stared at them, shocked. But no one was more shocked in that moment then Mina and Elliot were.

It was about three seconds later that her eyes go blank and she started to glow all over. Not only that but wings shot out of her back, wrapping themselves around the two of them, hiding them from everyone there; only they know what happened while covered in feathery wings.

It only lasted maybe a minute or two, but after it ended her wings had started to disappear and her eyes went back to normal and Elliot was able to let her go. But once he did, Mina had started to violently shake.

“Master?” Her voice was soft and almost inaudible before she went limp on the floor.

After a little bit Tobin started yelling and cussing, royally pissed off.

“What the fuck did you go and do that for?! Now I’m forced to fucking kill her to get that crystal instead of bedding her and having her have my children!” Tobin yelled furiously.

“I did it because scums like you don’t deserve power. Scums like you certainly don’t deserve a girl like Mina. Scums like you deserve nothing.” Elliot had said pretty calmly.

“You’re only saying that because you got the power of the crystal and that girl running through your veins now. You don’t deserve any of that power; you don’t even know how to use it. You only got that power by accident, by touching her bare skin. All that power should belong to me! Now give it to me! Give me your life force girl!” Tobin yelled going after Mina.

Before he could even get to her though, the girls went on the attack and knocked him down while Elliot got Mina up and out of the way.

“Wesley, can you take Mina?” Elliot asked holding her out to him.

“Sure thing.” Wesley said taking her.

But that didn’t last very long; Mina had this look in her eyes and struggled to get free from Wesley’s grasp, which she did.

“NO!!!” She screamed all of the sudden, jumping over Elliot, and landed on her feet behind him. And then the sound of a metallic object went flying through the air and landed in Mina’s abdomen. And then the clear scent of blood was the only thing anybody could smell.

After the knife landed in Mina she fell to the ground, pulling the knife out of her, all the girls gasped and screamed in horror as shock ran through Elliot.

Tobin had attempted to stab Elliot in the back…and Mina saw it; she used her body to protect him.

“Mina!” Elliot yelled as he turned and knelt down next to her and that’s when he noticed she had pulled the knife out of her stomach.

“No, no, no!” Elliot panicked as he tried to keep blood from pouring out.

There wasn’t a whole lot that could be done, but Sardon used a little bit of healing powers to keep her from bleeding out.

That was when Tobin left while Elliot gently picked Mina up and carried her downstairs where she was immediately driven to the ER; they didn’t have time to wait for an ambulance.

Once at the hospital they explained somewhat of what had happened to a nurse who called for a gurney. And then the cops were called.

** End Flashback: **

“Well we hate to leave, but we have business to take care of.” Sammy said as she and Andi grabbed their things.

“Yeah, we should really be heading out as well.” The others said as they all got up.

“Well thanks for coming and don’t be strangers. Have a safe ride home or wherever it is your going and have a good night.” Wesley said as the others hugged them or shook their hands.

After everyone had left Wesley and Elliot sat in the room in awkward silence just watching Mina.

* * *

 

** With Zoey and Dren: **

Zoey and Dren were at Zoey’s watching a movie while her parents were out.

Zoey was having a hard time concentrating with Mina being in the hospital and she couldn’t take her mind off of any of that.

Dren was also having a hard time concentrating, but his reason was way different from Zoey’s; he was horny.

“Zoey, is there something bothering you?” Dren finally asked leaning into her so he could kiss her neck.

“Just worried about Mina.” Zoey said as she leaned into his kiss slightly.

“She’ll be fine; she, is after all part angel and cat. She just needs time to heal is all.” Dren said as he started to grab at her waist.

“I know, but still; she looks so fragile and defeated. Not to mention really broken. I wonder why she did that back there; she doesn’t seem like the fighting type.” Zoey said as she started to moan a little.

“Zoey, let’s not talk about that right now. I really, really need you right now. Please, let’s just make love.” Dren said pleading with her, pulling her shirt up.

“I guess…maybe that’ll take my mind off of things.” Zoey said giving into Dren as he fully removed her shirt and pants.

Zoey then took her time in removing his clothing, teasing him along the way.

“Oh I see how you are my little kitty cat. That’s how you want to play then?” Dren asked pushing her onto her bed while kissing and feeling her up while she did the same to him.

“Your breasts feel so nice.” Dren said as he kissed her chest while removing her bra.

“Zoey, we’re home!” Zoey’s mother called from downstairs.

“Damnit! I thought they were supposed to be out until later tonight.” Dren hissed as Zoey and Dren both quickly got redressed.

“That’s what I thought; at least that’s what they told me. Now quickly, hide in the closet or under the bed.” Zoey said as she pushed him one way.

“Or I could just teleport out for now and come back later.” Dren said orbing out of her room.

“Zoey, is there someone here? I thought I heard you talking to someone.” Zoey’s mother said as she came in through her daughter’s door.

“Yes, I was. Well, not here; I was on the phone. I was just talking to Elliot.” Zoey said quickly, lying to her mother as her father came running in.

“What about a boy? I heard a boy’s name! Who is this Elliot?” Zoey’s dad shot out right away.

“Elliot is one of Zoey’s bosses. He and Wesley correct?” Zoey mother asked looking at her daughter.

“Yes, Elliot and Wesley are my bosses. Besides I have no interest in them. As much as I like Wesley, he’s too old for me and he’s dating one of my friends, a co-worker. And as for Elliot, that would never happen in a million years. Sure he’s a great guy, but I already have a boyfriend…” Zoey said and then realized she shouldn’t have.

“What?! My baby girl already has a new boyfriend?! What on earth happened to I don’t want to move on from Mark?” Zoey’s father spat.

“I tried. And I did really good for a few months, but then I met someone new. And no, you cannot meet him yet; I’m not ready for that yet.” Zoey said looking at her parents.

Her father was about to say something, you could tell, but Zoey’s mother said something first.

“That’s fine dear, but we want to meet him sometime soon. Now as for Elliot and Wesley…” Zoey’s mother said trailing off.

“Yes, what about them?” Zoey asked.

“They’re the ones who found that girl, aren’t they? I think her name is Mika or something like that.” Zoey’s mother said looking at her daughter.

“Yes, they are. Early this morning. And her name is Mina; she seems really nice and I would really like to be her friend if she wants.” Zoey said smiling.

“That’s good. She’s been missing for years; she probably doesn’t have any friends yet. You make sure that you don’t push too much; don’t want to scare her away.” Zoey’s dad said making a joke.

“Dad!!” Zoey screamed embarrassed as both her went downstairs to make dinner.

“Wait. I thought you said you wouldn’t be back until really late tonight.” Zoey called after them.

“The meeting was canceled; the people we were supposed to meet couldn’t make it, so they rescheduled.

As soon as they left and were back downstairs Dren came back with an enormous boner.

“Whoa, Dren, what are you doing back here with that?” Zoey asked wide eyed looking at Dren’s large cock.

“I really need to fuck you Zoey; it hurts so much.” Dren said coming towards her.

“I know how you feel Dren, but my parents are home. We can’t…” Zoey started but was interrupted as Dren kissed her hard while picking her up and carrying her to her bathroom to take a shower.

“Strip naked; we’ll do it in the shower. Your parents will be none the wiser.” Dren said as both he and Zoey stripped down to nothing and started the shower.

Still naked Dren carried Zoey to the shower and placed her against the wall, him holding her up so she wouldn’t fall.

Zoey was plenty wet already and Dren knew he had to make this quick anyways so he shoved right up into her causing her to moan loudly.

“Zoey, you feel so good. I wish this could last longer like I had originally intended.” Dren said as he pushed himself deeper and faster into her.

Zoey could do nothing but moan and bite Dren’s shoulder; she was reaching her climax and so was he.

Pretty soon they both came and Zoey just couldn’t handle it anymore she screamed out as she came as he pulled out and came all over her stomach.

“See you ‘round Kitty cat.” Dren said getting out of the shower.

Soon you could hear her parents running up the stairs as Dren got out, grabbed his clothes orbing out so they couldn’t catch them in the act. Or well after the act.

“Zoey are you ok in there? We heard you scream!” Zoey’s mother came running into the bathroom with her dad at the door.

“Ye-yes mom, I’m fine. Just saw a huge hairy spider climbing on the wall of the shower. Don’t worry I took care of it.” Zoey said bright red as she sat in her shower, hoping they would buy it.

“Are you sure you’re ok dear?” Zoey’s mother asked again.

“Yes, mom, I’m sure. Thanks for checking up on me.” Zoey said calming down as she washed up.

“Ok dear. Well, dinner will be ready in half an hour.” Zoey’s mother said as she and her husband left to go back downstairs.

“Oh thank goodness.” Zoey breathed getting out of the shower to go get dressed before going down for dinner…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 

It had been about a week since Mina had been admitted to the hospital and she was finally able to stay awake for more than half an hour.

Actually when she was first admitted she slept straight through for three days. And then for about three days after that she’d be awake for about half an hour to an hour every few hours.

Her stab wound is healing nicely and the blood clot was pretty much gone.

She just got done talking to several different people just a few hours ago; she talked to social services and the media. They all asked her the basic questions: “What happened to you? How’d you escape? Were you scared or was it scary? How did you find your way back? How did you find out where you were supposed to go? Were you beaten? Were you raped? What’s it like to be stalked and then stabbed?” Bla, bla, bla.

Mina answered each question pretty much honestly: “I was taken into hiding. I didn’t escape; they kicked me out. No, it wasn’t really scary and I wasn’t scared. I’m not sure how I found my way back. I always knew that Mr. Wesley was the one who was supposed to take care of me; him and Mr. Elliot. No, I wasn’t beaten or raped. Stalked; I don’t understand what that means. And it hurt to be stabbed.” She was doing really well until they started asking questions about her parents…

“How could your father and mother do that to you? What were they thinking? Why would she abandon you? What’s it like to not have either parent around? Are you glad they’re dead? Do you think your father would rape you for whatever reason?”

It all got to be too much for Mina; she couldn’t answer those questions. She tried, but all she ended up doing was crying and hyperventilating.

That’s when Elliot started to get pissed off, but before he could say anything Wesley ushered them out.

“Ok, that’s enough! Don’t you think she’s been through enough already? Stop hounding her about her parents!” Wesley yelled as he pushed them all out and called security.

“I’m sorry. Did I do bad?” Mina asked after they were all gone.

“No, you did fine. They just got too personal and didn’t need to be asking questions they were asking.” Wesley said softly.

“Wesley’s right; you did great.” Elliot said holding Mina’s hands.

Recently Elliot just gave up and realized that the two of them were now connected and there wasn’t anything that could change that.

In fact, one night he found out just how connected they actually were.

Wesley had gone home for the night to get some stuff done around the café and the night nurses just made their rounds for the next few hours.

Elliot had decided to stay and had just fallen asleep; he was having naughty dreams about Mina.

Well anyways during one of his dreams Elliot started to masturbate in his sleep; he was dreaming of taking her hard and fast.

The only reason he woke up and didn’t finish was because Mina’s soft moans woke him up. He went to check up on her and found her to be really red in the face and slightly sweaty; he was going get a nurse when he realized what was going on. Or he thought he knew; he had to make sure.

He made sure a nurse wasn’t going to walk in on him when he started to masturbate while awake.

What happened next shocked the heck out of him; she was reacting to what he was doing.

Ever since that night Elliot hasn’t been able to concentrate on anything else; he just kept thinking about what happened.

Also since that night, his dreams kept getting worse and worse.

** Present Time: **

“Elliot? Elliot, are you in there?” Zoey asked as she sat next to him.

“Yeah, sorry; just a lot on my mind. What’s going on?” Elliot asked looking at Zoey.

“The doctors are releasing Mina tomorrow; as long as she keeps doing good.” Zoey said simply, with a smile on her face.

“Really? That’s great!” Elliot said enthusiastically.

“Ok, what’s going on?” Zoey asked suspiciously.

“Am I in trouble master?” Mina asked looking at the two of them.

“No. Why would you be in trouble?” Elliot asked confused.

“You keep looking at me funny.” Mina said softly.

“Oh. No, I’m not mad and you’re not in trouble. I’m just glad you’re feeling better and that we can take you home. I guess I’m just worried about your blood clot; I know the doctor said it went away enough for you to go home and that’ll be on medications to make it go away completely. But I just worry I guess. Umm…the girls got your room all situated so it’ll be ready for you.” Elliot said smiling.

“Oh, ok. I’m glad too; this bed hurts.” Mina said smiling as she adjusted her position. This just got Elliot and Zoey to laugh a little.

“Well hey; you’ll be ok on your own for a little right?” Elliot asked looking at Mina.

“Yes. Is everything ok master?” Mina asked softly.

“Yes, everything is fine; I just wanted to go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I’ll be back after a little bit.” Elliot said as he got up to leave.

“Ok.” Mina said softly as she leaned back into her bed.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. I just need to make sure Dren is behaving himself.” Zoey said as she got up and followed Elliot out of the room.

** With Elliot and Zoey: **

“Hey Elliot, wait up!” Zoey called as she found Elliot waiting by the elevators.

“I thought Dren was out of town with Sardon and Tarb trying to figure stuff out about Tobin.” Elliot said looking at Zoey as they got into the elevator.

“He is. I just needed an excuse to talk to you. What’s going on? You’ve been off your game lately and you do look at Mina differently. So what’s going on with you?” Zoey asked seriously.

“If I tell you anything you have to swear not to tell anyone…especially Dren.” Elliot warned sternly.

“I promise not to tell anyone. This must be serious.” Zoey said looking at Elliot as he stopped the elevator.

“It is. Ok, so the other night after Wesley went home and the night nurses made their first or second rounds I fell asleep. That’s pretty normal; except for I started to have dirty dreams about Mina. I dream about throwing her on my bed and taking her virginity. I dream about bending her over a table or counter and taking her that way. And the dreams have just been getting worse and worse lately. Anyways, the strange thing is that I woke up to her moaning that first night and she was red in the face and slightly sweaty. I didn’t really understand what was going on because she wasn’t warm or anything. I was going to get a nurse when I remembered something that Sardon had said; that I would take her one way or another because we were connected or whatever. So I made sure nobody would interrupt me and I started to masturbate. And while I did I watched her and I noticed she started arching her back a little and she’d moan a little. When I get excited so does she; I’m just trying to wrap my mind around it.” Elliot told Zoey whose face went red and she was just staring at him.

“You haven’t done anything to her have you?” Zoey asked seriously.

“What, are you crazy? No, I haven’t done anything to her! I want to and it’s only getting worse.” Elliot admitted.

“I don’t know what to tell you Elliot, other than I’m sorry.” Zoey said softly.

“You could just fuck her already. You two are already connected in so many ways; might as well make it official. If she’s at the stage where she’s feeling how your feeling it’s only a matter of time. She belongs to you and she’ll do whatever you tell her.” Dren said appearing out of nowhere.

“Dren, god damnit! What are you doing here; I thought you had to figure things out!” Elliot said enraged as he turned the elevator back on.

“Well the people are starting to wonder if you and Zoey are having sex on the elevator; which I’d be pissed if you were. Zoey’s my kitty-cat. And we were; but we found nothing. And seriously; just imagine it. Mina, innocently lying on your bed in just her panties, breasts out in the open. Imagine the feeling of them in your hands and mouth. Just picture pulling her panties down; and sticking your figure inside of her, causing her to moan out just for you. Then imagine sticking you penis inside of her, taking her innocence away from her; slamming in and out of her making her cum and then cumming inside of her. Imagine putting a baby inside of her.” Dren said causing both Elliot and Zoey to go red in the face before smacking him over the head.

“Dren will you shut the fuck up! This isn’t easy as it is and you’re making it worse; this is why I didn’t want you to know! God damnit all!” Elliot yelled frustrated as he got off the elevator and went for a walk instead of going straight to the cafeteria.

** With Elliot & Wesley: **

“Damnit Dren…why do you have to say shit like that? But he’s right…in a way. I can imagine doing all of that to her. Maybe if I could get her to stop calling me master; maybe it would get better then. God, I need help…” Elliot said to himself as he walked around before going to get something to eat.

“Hey Elliot, what’s going on?” Wesley asked walking over to his friend at a table.

“Not a whole lot.” Elliot said frustrated.

“Mina’s getting out tomorrow; that’s a good thing.” Wesley said sitting down.

“Yeah, it is.” Elliot said simply.

“Elliot, I know what’s going on. Dren told Sardon and Tarb and Sardon told me.” Wesley said simply looking at his friend.

“God damn Dren and his big mouth. Do you the others know then?” Elliot asked looking at Wesley.

“I would assume so.” Wesley replied back.

“God damnit. Can’t have a simple wet dream and not have everyone know about it? Why do Mina and I have to be connected in that way as well? It’s not fair to her!” Elliot exclaimed quietly so that the whole cafeteria wouldn’t hear.

“Well yes, that is a dilemma…wait, what’s going on?” Wesley asked confused.

“Wait…what did Dren tell you?” Elliot asked looking dumbfounded at Wesley.

“He said that you were starting to realize just how connected to Mina you were and that you were thinking about asking her out. Elliot, are you really having a hard time with handling your emotions?” Wesley asked seriously looking at his best friend of many years.

“Yeah, I guess. I’m going to kill that alien!” Elliot said turning red.

“Elliot, if this gets too much to handle you might want to figure out how to bed her and get it over with. Now, listen to me and listen carefully because I know this isn’t something I would normally recommend, but if you’re both connected so strongly; it might be what’s best. She’s probably suffering as well. I’m not saying rape or force yourself on her, but try to get her into the mood or whatever. Elliot…I know this isn’t exactly what you planned on, but it happened and it is what is. She seems very fond of you at least.” Wesley explained while sighing here and there.

“I know it’s what it is; it just sucks it had to happen this way. And I don’t plan on forcing myself on her; I’ll wait until she’s fully ready. Wesley, I think I’m falling in love.” Elliot said putting his face in his hands.

“Well that’s a good thing. It must be nice to be in love. So what’s the problem” Wesley asked looking at Elliot.

“I don’t know how she really feels. What if she only feels how she feels because of the physical interactions?” Elliot asked letting some stray tears fall.

“Elliot…I don’t think that’s how it works. She’s been fascinated with you since she was a little girl. Granted she only met you the one time I think and it wasn’t even a proper meeting. Plus there’s how she acts around you now. I don’t think a normal girl who is “connected” or whatever to a person would step in the way and take a stabbing for their “master.” I think she feels something more then all that for you.” Wesley said looking at Elliot.

“I don’t know…” Elliot said softly.

** With Mina & Zoey & Dren: **

“Hey I’m back. And I found Dren!” Zoey said as she and Dren popped into Mina’s room.

“Hi…” Mina said softly; she was still a little weary of Dren, Sardon and Tarb.

“How do you feel?” Dren asked her.

“Ok. Is master coming back soon?” Mina asked softly.

“I’m not sure; he seemed a bit stressed. I think he said he was going to take a walk to cool off and then grab something to eat. But he’ll be back.” Zoey said smiling.

“So how do you really feel?” Dren asked smirking.

“Dren, knock it off!” Zoey exclaimed.

“I don’t understand. How should I feel?” Mina asked looking at the two.

“It’s nothing; just Dren being Dren.” Zoey said with an embarrassing smile.

“It’s not nothing. How do you feel? I mean how do your low regions feel? How do you feel when your master is around? Do you feel hot? Do you feel like you need to have him on top of you? Do you feel you need to have him inside of you? Do you feel like you need to feel him squishing and squeezing your breasts? Do you feel like you need his penis inside of you vagina?” Dren asked, whispering that last part in her ears causing her to turn bright red.

“Dren! That’s personal! Now get out! Go find your brothers and start figuring stuff out!” Zoey yelled throwing him out of the room.

“I’m sorry about him; he’s just trying to egg you on…” Zoey said and then was shocked when she turned around. Mina was wiggling around, pushing her legs up and down.

“Mina, what’s wrong?” Zoey asked as she went over to Mina.

“H-he wa-wasn’t wrong. I-I do fe-feel that way about Mas-Master. MmmmNnnn…” Mina cried out as she closed her eyes tight and started breathing and panting hard; Zoey guessed she just had an orgasm.

“Are you ok?” Zoey asked looking at Mina.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Mina cried as she swung her legs over the bed and tried to make it to the bathroom; she did with the help of Zoey. It’s a good thing the nurses weren’t in there at that moment; there’d be no way Mina would be going home tomorrow with how she was struggling to walk because of her orgasm…

After a few minutes Zoey helped Mina back to her bed.

“Mina, do you have feelings for Elliot?” Zoey asked as Mina lay down.

“Feelings?” Mina asked confused.

“Do you love Elliot?” Zoey asked seriously.

“I-I…yes…” Mina said softly.

“Do you understand what love is? Other than what your mother would say to you?” Zoey asked looking at her.

“Yes; mom used to tell me all about love. And I would see other angels who were in love.” Mina said as few tears fell from her eyes.

“Well that’s great! You should just tell him how you feel now.” Zoey said smiling.

“I can’t.” Mina said softly looking down.

“What, why not?” Zoey asked shocked.

“Because he’s Master; and Master probably doesn’t feel the same about me. Master can have any girl he wants and I probably don’t fit that type.” Mina said softly clutching her blanket.

“That’s not true; Elliot’s not like others who help angels like you.” Zoey said softly.

Mina was going to say something when Elliot came running into the room.

“Mina, are you ok? What happened? Did someone hurt you?” Elliot asked right away without taking a breath until he was done.

** Earlier With Elliot and Wesley: **

Elliot and Wesley had just gotten into the elevator to go back to Mina’s room when Elliot fell to his knees.

“Elliot, are you ok?” Wesley asked worried.

“Yeah, it just feels like…” Elliot started.

“Feels like what?” Wesley asked confused.

“I’m not sure. But it just passed.” Elliot said standing up.

“I wonder what that was. Do you want to see a doctor?” Wesley asked looking at Elliot.

“He doesn’t need a doctor; he just felt Mina’s orgasm.” Dren said popping in.

“Excuse me! What happened to her? Did someone do something to her?” Elliot asked starting to get mad.

“No, nobody did anything physically to her. I just asked her a few questions; you just talk to her and she gets all hot and bothered. Well I gots to go; have a good day.” Dren said teleporting out of the elevator.

“Why that son of a bitch!” Elliot yelled punching one of the elevators walls.

“Elliot, calm down. We’ll get to her room and I’m sure everything will be fine.” Wesley said watching Elliot.

“Come on hurry up! Hurry up you stupid elevator.” Elliot said bouncing up and down.

After two minutes they finally made it to the floor Mina was on and Elliot went running to her room.

** With Everyone: **

“Mina, are you ok? What happened? Did someone hurt you?” Elliot asked right away without taking a breath until he was done.

Mina and Zoey just stared at Elliot like he was crazy; Mina had tears in her eyes.

“Mas-Master, you’re back.   Is everything ok?” Mina asked looking at him.

“No; everything is not ok.” Elliot said right away walking over to Mina.

“Did I do something wrong Master?” Mina asked.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Elliot said trying to calm down.

“Then what is it Master?” Mina asked confused.

“Ok, I lied. It is you. Mina, I’m crazy about you! I don’t know why or when it happened, but I’ve fallen in love with you. And for crying out loud; stop calling me “master!” I’m not your master; I’m your equal. Down here on earth we don’t have masers or servants or whatever; we have equals. Now hush up and let me kiss you!” Elliot said pulling her chin up and kissed her passionately while wrapping one arm around her waist and his other hand on the back of her head.

When he did that Zoey just stood there in shock when Dren popped in and Wesley came walking in.

At first Mina was shocked, but soon tears started to fall and she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss.

After a minute or two Elliot pulled away and just leaned his forehead against hers.

“I love you Mina.” Elliot said softly.

“I love you Master.” Mina said out of breath.

“Elliot; my name is Elliot. Call me Elliot, not “Master.” Elliot said gently kissing her for just a second.

“Mas-Ell-i-ot.” Mina said sounding out his name.

“Good girl; you’ll get used to it. There’s only one time I want you to call me master and that’s when I’m taking you.” Elliot said whispering the last part so that only she could hear. It made her blush; she surprisingly knew what that meant.

“It’s about damn time.” Dren said breaking the two out of their own little bubble.

Zoey just stood there with tears of happiness in her eyes; Wesley just stood there smiling.

“So I’m guessing you’re a couple now? Will you two be sharing a room then?” Wesley asked looking at them.

“I’m not sure. She can keep her own room and then she can sleep with me whenever she wants.” Elliot said hugging Mina; he was happy he got everything out in the open and that Mina felt the same way. Now he just had to figure out how to get her to stop calling him master.

They were all sitting there smiling and laughing unaware of the angry eyes watching them…


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about a month and a half since Elliot and Wesley brought Mina home from the hospital and it’s been really hard for Elliot to keep control; granted he’s been trying.

For the most part Mina does really well…until Elliot can’t control it; and then she feels it. And it only gets worse for Elliot because Mina still calls him master; Wesley doesn’t think she can help it. However, every now and then she will call him Mr. Elliot; much like she calls Wesley Mr. Wesley. It’s a step closer; albeit a small step; it’s still a step.

Recently Mina has started working in the kitchen with Wesley; she tried in the front, but she gets nervous and mixes things up. And then she starts apologizing like crazy and comes back to the kitchen to cry. Well…actually she only cried once and that’s because one of the customers she was serving got a wrong order…and he flipped out; he started screaming at her, making her feel like crap. Everything would’ve been fine had he not physically put his hands on her; and then Elliot flipped out. He had heard the commotion from up in his room and decided to come check it out.

Elliot and Wesley were going to simply tell the guy that they would fix the order and tell him he needed to leave; she was new and didn’t quite get the layout yet. Other customers all understood this and accepted her apologies, saying they understood, and were brought their right order with either a complementary treat or have the price deducted by five dollars. This guy however didn’t accept her apology and put his hands on Mina.   So instead of getting the dessert he wanted; he got his just dessert as Elliot beat the crap out of him.

Elliot did not like it when people, let alone men, touching or hurting Mina in any way, shape or form; she was his. Well, with the exception of the girls, who give hugs, especially Zoey; Zoey, Bridget, Kiki and Bailey all hug Mina every day after work and before work or in general, whenever they see each other. The rest of the girls; Corina, Renee, Sammy and Andi hug her after work and sometimes before. Wesley was one of the exceptions to men who is allowed to hug Mina and put his hands on her shoulders. Tyler and Cody usually just shake her hand; Cody by the way knows about the mew mew project now…he is Corina’s guy. Dren, Sardon and Tarb; well currently they are just at the waving point. Mina is starting to come around, but any kind of physical contact hasn’t really happened yet.

Cops were called, and everything was explained by not only Elliot, Wesley and Mina; but also the rest of the girls and other customers.

Anyways, after that incident Mina hasn’t worked in the main area and has just been sticking to the kitchen.

Cody is Corina’s boyfriend and they have been dating for a little over a year; he just found out about the girls being mew mews and Mina while Mina was in the hospital. He is eighteen and has short dark navy blue hair and dark brown eyes; he is about the same height as Renee. He recently asked if he could work here. Elliot said he could start when he proved he wouldn’t say anything; it’s been a week and he still hasn’t said anything…but we all know Elliot. He has been working at the café for three weeks and has kept his mouth. And as long as he kept his mouth shut and didn’t hurt any of the girls; he would have a job.

On top of all that, Elliot’s cousin Thomas is visiting; they don’t really get along very well. Thomas is a lazy, womanizing slacker who takes the easy way though life and no matter what; if Elliot has something, he wants it. He has short dark brown hair and grey eyes, is about the same height as Elliot and is the same age. He knows nothing except that Elliot is smart and is following in his father’s footsteps.

As it was said before Sammy has the DNA of the Electric Eel. She is eighteen with long dark brown, almost black hair and brown eyes. She is about two inches taller than Renee; but she always wears heels…without them she’s an inch shorter. Her mew mew mark is on her lower back. Her outfit is a short slim gray dress short high heeled boots that go up to her knees, garters on her arms and leg and a choker with her pendant on it. She also wears gloves that go all the way up to her shoulders and her hair is tied up in the with what look lightning bolt hair pins; she also has fins on each side of her neck and antennas that spark electricity. Her weapons of choice are the pins she has in her hair and her antennas.   Her hair turns to dark silver and her eyes change to silver as well.

Like Sammy it was already said that Andi has the DNA of the Fruit Bat. She is fifteen with short greenish-blue hair and hazel eyes. She is about the height of Kiki, a little taller. Her mew mew mark is on the back of her neck. Her outfit is a forest green tank top with a missing sleeve, soccer shorts, light green leg warmers, tennis shoes, garters on her arms and leg and a choker with her pendant on it. She also wears black soccer gloves and her hair somehow managed to get up in little pigtails; she has little dark green bat wings, fangs and bat ears. Her weapon of choice is her kicking a strong ball of energy she creates by using just her energy; she also has a baseball bat that she uses to hit energy balls. Her hair and eyes turn to forest green when she transforms.

Remember when I said that Elliot was having a hard time controlling himself around Mina and he was trying? Well, that being said, it means he hasn’t had sex with her yet; for the past week or so, he hasn’t been able to keep his hands off of her.

He’s been seen by Wesley and the others on multiple occasions pinning her somewhere while running his hands all over her; he has also made out with her in an indescribable way…but I’ll try. Before he starts kissing her intensely, he intertwines his body with hers as they tangle their fingers in each others’ hair; he then, with rapid, but gentle movements gently caresses her before thrusting his tongue down her throat causing her to softly moan. It didn’t matter when he did it…if he told her before hand or caught her by surprise; she always responded and kisses back…and moans softly. She latches onto him, either around his shoulders, neck or his shirt; mainly his shirt…that is if he doesn’t have her arms pinned either above her or at her sides.

Not very often, but a few times, Wesley has had to pull the two apart just so they could breathe.

Today was just like every other day; Elliot was up in his room, Mina and Wesley were in the kitchen, Zoey, Bridget and Kiki were in the main room taking orders and serving customers, Bailey, Sammy, Andi and Tyler were, Corina was sitting drinking tear while bossing the others around, Renee and Cody weren’t there yet; she was a modeling job and he was at a chess competition and the aliens were doing various jobs around the café. Where is Thomas you ask? Well, he’s sleeping.

Mina was washing dishes when she went down on her knees, shaking as he face went red; she had also started panting while clutching her chest…Elliot was masturbating or something.

“Mina, are you ok? *Sigh* Elliot…” Wesley sighed as he went over to the young girl on her knees. He felt bad because there was nothing he could do for her; he couldn’t help her up because something inside Elliot’s head snaps and he’ll snap and attack whoever touches her…no matter who it is. Or so Sardon says. In reality he can’t help her up because she just goes back down. Wesley knows this for a fact; he’s tried to help her up before and Elliot never came rushing down to kill him or whatever. He only comes rushing in when guys try to hit on her and touch her arms or shoulders; he makes it known she’s his.

“Corina, take over for Zoey for a few minutes, would you? Thank you. Zoey, could you please come here for a minute or two?” Wesley asked calling Zoey over.

“Yes, what is it?” Zoey asked looking at Wesley.

“I need to talk to Elliot; could you stay with Mina?” Wesley asked and Zoey immediately knew what was going on.

“Yeah, I can help. Come on Mina, let’s go sit in the lounge for a little bit.” Zoey said as she walked over to Mina and helped her up. That had gone out the back way of the kitchen and downstairs to a newly added lounge for the girls.

About fifteen minutes later Thomas came down and told Zoey that she could back upstairs; she hesitated a bit, but said ok because Corina came looking for her.

** Upstairs: With Elliot & Wesley: **

Elliot was lying in his bed frustrated as fuck when he heard Wesley knocking at his door.

“What is it Wes?” Elliot asked annoyed.

“Pull your pants up or something; I’m coming in!” Wesley exclaimed as he slowly opened Elliot’s door while Elliot covered up.

“What is it Wesley?” Elliot asked frustrated.

“You know what it is…I think we need to close the café for the day and send the girls home.” Wesley said simply, crossing his arm.

“Why?” Elliot asked suspiciously.

“Oh come on Elliot! You’re up here masturbating and we all know it; Mina just fell to her knees because of it. You two are connected remember? I know it wasn’t intentional, but it happened and now neither of you can stand being frustrated without the other feeling it! Enough is enough; I’m sending the girls home and you and Mina need to figure something out. You just need to take her already! Sardon said that once you do things should be a little easier.” Wesley exclaimed somewhat very annoyed.

“Yes I know; but I don’t want to force her! I’ve needed her for the last god knows since how long! But I don’t want to scare her away!” Elliot shot back as he managed to get himself back into his pants…painfully.

“I know how you feel Elliot, but I also know how you both feel; you’re not going to scare her away. She’s needs you just as bad as you need her; she just won’t say anything because you’re her master. She listens to you and does whatever you say. I’m pretty sure if she were going to run she would’ve done when you started to make out and groping sessions.” Wesley said simply while sighing.

“Master…” Elliot heard Mina’s voice in his head; she sounded scared.

“Elliot? What’s wrong?” Wesley asked when Elliot immediately stood up.

“Something’s wrong with Mina. I gotta go; where is she?” Elliot asked in a hurry.

“Zoey took her to the lounge before Corina called her back up.” Wesley said as Elliot ran past him.

Wesley then told the girls to close up as he followed Elliot; there were only three customers anyways.

** With Mina & Thomas: **

“Well, well, well; what have we got here? A pretty little girl in need of some sexual relief; I can help you with that.” Thomas said as he sat next to Mina, who tried to move away.

“N-no tha-thank you. I-I’m fi-fine. Mas-Master will be down soon; he-he’ll be very mad if he’s not the one to help.” Mina stuttered here and there.

“He doesn’t have to know. Come here; I can make you feel better.” Thomas said as he went to pull Mina to him.

“I-I said no! I belong to master and only master!” Mina exclaimed as she managed to get up off the couch.

“And I said come here! I am so much better than he is! Now, lie down and behave!” Thomas exclaimed as he pushed Mina to the ground and got on top of her, covering her mouth so she couldn’t scream.

Mina tried to scream, but realized she couldn’t so she cried for Elliot as she felt Thomas’s hand on her thigh, moving upward.

After about two minutes Elliot and Wesley burst in.

“What the hell is going on in here?!” Elliot yelled, his eyes getting darker.

“Elliot! Oh my god! I’m so sorry; she just came on to me. She was begging saying that you didn’t have to know and pulled me on top of her. I tried telling you it would never work; she was your girlfriend and I had to respect the guy code.” Thomas said to a very angry looking Elliot.

“I didn’t say any of that; I promise.” Mina said softly.

“Save it; I know better. Mina, come here.” Elliot demanded as calmly as he could.

“Elliot, she’s a slut; she came on to me…I swear.” Thomas swore up and down.

“Thomas, if you don’t want me to kick your ass and call the police go up to the room you’re staying in, pack your shit and get out!” Elliot yelled as he pulled Mina to him as Thomas walked by.

Well…needless to say, currently, Elliot wasn’t in the mood; he was just pissed off.

All the way up the stairs Thomas grumbled.

Mina could see that her master was very upset and she didn’t know what to do.

“I’m sorry Elliot…” Mina said softly thinking that maybe calling him by his name instead of master might make him smile.

“It’s fine… Hey, you didn’t call master or Mr. Do you realize how happy that makes me?” Elliot asked hugging her while Wesley just smiled.

“I know…it’s very hard for me, but I’ll keep trying.” Mina said quietly, holding onto Elliot.

“I know and I’ll wait, but I prefer my name over master any day.” Elliot said as they made their out to the main area.

After about ten minutes later Thomas came down with all of his stuff and left…after he and Elliot got into it. They ended up yelling and screaming at each other for ten minutes before Wesley stepped in and threatened to call the police before anything got out of hand.

“Elliot, I’m going to head out and meet Renee. You have a good afternoon.” Wesley said after about half an hour of stress.

“Ok, see you after awhile.” Elliot said sighing as he sat down.

“And Elliot.” Wesley said looking at him.

“Yeah?” Elliot asked as Wesley walked over to him.

“Be smart and use a condom.” Wesley said so that only Elliot could hear him.

“Shut up!” Elliot said turning red as Wesley avoided his swinging arm and headed out the door.

“…Elliot?” Mina asked slowly and softly.

“I’m not mad at you; come here.” Elliot said softly calling Mina to him.

“I would never with another man who is not my master.” Mina said softly as Elliot pulled her to sit on his lap with her legs on each side of his legs.

“I know that; I trust you. I just don’t trust other men…especially Thomas. I love you and I’m not letting you go or any other man touch you.” Elliot said pulling her to him and started kissing her while pushing her hips into his…


	7. Chapter 7

While kissing, Elliot slipped his hands up under Mina’s dress to the bare skin of her back causing a light moan to escape her lips.

“Mina…I want you; I want you right now. No…Mina, I need you; I need to be in you.” Elliot said losing control as he started to suck on her neck while pushing her closer to him.

“Master…” Mina moaned out.

“Mina…please let me take you.” Elliot groaned into her neck…

“Master…that’ll finish the ritual…” Mina moaned out knowing what would happen if she let him take her virginity, her innocence.

Not only would she become pregnant, but she would belong to him fully; she would not be able to say no to him after he took her.

But Tobin was still out there…and if he knew she didn’t belong to Elliot fully he’d come for her and probably kill Elliot.

“Let me keep you safe.” Elliot said also knowing what was going to happen.

“Master please…” Mina moaned out.

That was all Elliot needed to hear; he stood up and carried her up to his room where he shoved her roughly against his door and started to hungrily kiss her until she couldn’t breathe.

“Master…” Mina moaned out when she felt his lips on her neck.

After a few seconds of that he set her on her feet.

”Turn around.” Elliot commanded and she did as she was told.

Elliot then unzipped her dress and pulled her it down so that she was only in her bra, panties and shoes and socks.

“Face me baby.” Elliot commanded as he spun her around.

“Mine…” Elliot said as he picked her back up and pressed her against his door with his body and started kissing her again.

“Master?” Mina asked as she started panting.

“Yes princess?” Elliot asked as he felt himself get harder.

“Can we lay down? Please Master?” Mina asked softly.

“Of course.” Elliot said pulling her away from his door and gently laid her on his bed.

He may have wanted her badly and he may be rough with her, but he was going to try to be gentle as well.

He then carefully pulled her shoes and socks off before removing his own clothes.

For a few minutes Elliot just stared at _his_ innocent angel, lying in his bed, waiting for him. She was lying there with her arms above her head in just her baby blue cotton bra and panties. The front clasp of her bra was a butterfly while her panties had three ribbons on them; one on the front and one on each side.

“Master…” Mina moaned out softly.

“So beautiful.” Elliot said admiring her as he climbed into bed next to her and started kissing and sucking on her neck while rubbing her stomach.

After awhile Elliot let his hand roam upwards to her bra and unclipped it, just letting it fall open; he then pushed it off her breasts while lifting her up a little to pull it off completely.

Elliot had only seen her bare breasts once or twice before this…and those were both accidental. The first time was when he went to use the bathroom and he didn’t know she was just getting out of the shower. The second time was when she was changing for work and she walked out of her room because she thought she heard him calling for her; he was just walking out of his room.

Her nipples were already hard when he took one of her breasts in his hands while he started leaving hickeys on her neck.

“Mmmm…Master!” Mina moaned out making Elliot smile and push down on her breast slightly harder.

After a few minutes Elliot lowered himself enough so that he could get his mouth on her neglected breast and started to lightly kiss and suck on it before taking her nipple in his mouth while playing with her other.

“Mas-Master…” Mina panted out when she felt him nip a little at her nipple.

After a little bit of this Elliot put his hand on the opposite side of her and pushed down so that he could push himself up, over her so he could suck on her other breast.

At the sudden weight on her, Mina moaned out and slowly wrapped her arms around Elliot’s shoulders.

By the time he was done with her breasts, Mina had three hickeys on her left breast and two on her right; he was leaving his marks all over her.

“You’re so beautiful…” Elliot breathed out as he started kissing her stomach making her giggle a little

“Master!” Mina cried out in laughter, twisting and turning when she felt his tongue in her navel.

“So sensitive…” Elliot breathed nipping at her stomach.

“Uh-huh-uh…” Mina moaned out when she felt Elliot’s tongue above her panty line.

After a few seconds of being teased, Mina started to lift her hips a little here and there, before begging.

“Please…Master please!” Mina begged lifting her hips again.

“Just be patient…I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” Elliot said spreading her legs a little before running his fingers all over her legs.

“Master!” Mina cried when she felt him lightly squeeze her thighs.

“My, my, someone’s starting to get wet; and I haven’t even started.” Elliot said as he began rubbing her through her panties causing a large wet spot to appear.

“Mmmmm…” Mina purred as she felt him rub her secret place.

“Does my little angel like this?” Elliot asked as he continued to rub.

“Master!” Mina cried out.

“Good girl…I’ve got a reward for you…” Elliot said smiling before removing her panties.

After they were off Mina started to blush like crazy…the only person she ever remembers seeing her completely naked was her mother…

At a memory of her mother Mina started to cry a little bit.

“Mina…baby, everything is going to be ok. Do you want to stop?” Elliot asked as he climbed back up and leaned over her.

“No Master… I don’t want to stop. I was just remembering my mother; she’s the only person to see me naked before you today...” Mina said softly as Elliot rubbed her tears away.

“I’m sorry…but I’m glad no other guy has seen my angel like this before. Do you wish me to continue; or do wish me to wait?” Elliot asked pressing his forehead against hers.

“I want you to continue please.” Mina said softly before Elliot kissed her before leaving butterfly kisses all over her body, leading down to the top of her sex making her sigh.

After a few seconds Elliot slowly and carefully stuck his finger inside her causing her to throw her head back and fall onto the bed unconsciously pushing her body towards Elliot’s hand.

‘She’s so tight…taking her is not going to be easy…’ Elliot thought to himself as he worked Mina with his finger while adding a second finger. Elliot has had sex a few times before when he was with Bridget; he did take her virginity, so he knew what he was doing here. The only difference is that Bridget wasn’t as tight as Mina is right now.

“Master…it hurts…” Mina cried out softly when he added that second finger.

“Sorry, thanks for telling me; I don’t want to hurt you.” Elliot said removing one of his fingers.

“You’re not mad?” Mina asked confused.

“No, of course not. As I’ve said before, things are different down here on earth; we’re equal…and I’m going to treat you as such. Now shhh, relax and enjoy…and continue telling me if something hurts.” Elliot said pumping his finger in and out of her causing her to moan out.

“How does that feel?” Elliot asked as he felt her falls close tighter around his finger.

“Really, really good! Please Master, more?” Mina asked wiggling around.

“You want more?” Elliot asked teasing her.

“Yes please Master!” Mina cried out.

“Ok then…” Elliot said curling his finger inside of her.

“Mmmmm Master!! Ahhh!!” Mina cried out as she experienced her first orgasm, cumming all over Elliot’s finger and knuckles as she fidgeted.

As she was coming down from her high Elliot leaned back up and started fiercely making out with her while feeling up her breasts.

After a minute or two he broke apart from her and laid down next to her.

“Just give me a second baby, I’ll continue in a minute.” Elliot said breathing deeply.

After a few seconds Elliot got a surprise when he felt Mina kissing his nipple while her hand traveled to the bulge in his boxers.

“Naughty, naughty girl…” Elliot groaned out when he felt her shyly rubbing him through his boxers.

Mina smiled as she continued to kiss his left nipple. Elliot was sure if she knew how she’d leave hickeys on him like he had done to her.

“Put your hand inside…like this.” Elliot said putting her hands down his boxers and had her start rubbing his bare cock.

This was defiantly different from when he had sex with Bridget; she was too shy to do anything to Elliot. Sure, Mina was shy; but she would do anything her master told her. Granted he would never force her into anything she absolutely didn’t want to do; his mother would be rolling in her grave if he were like that.

After a few painful seconds, Elliot removed his last article of clothing that was keeping him at bay.

Another minute went by and Mina stopped rubbing him and instead went to kissing him down his body like he had done to her. The only difference was that she had started kissing his shaft, starting at the tip, where she teased him with her tongue.

After a few seconds of that she started to suck him off, using her tongue every now and then.

‘How does she know all of this?’ Elliot thought as he started bucking his hips into her mouth.

After just a few short seconds Elliot gently grabbed her head and came in her mouth, making her swallow every last drop.

When she finally pulled off of him, Mina started coughing.

“I’m sorry…” Elliot said patting her back.

“It’s ok Master.” Mina said with a soft smile as she looked at him.

“Where did you learn all that?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“In the movies Corina showed me…” Mina said softly causing Elliot to give her a blank stare.

“What movies?” Elliot asked fearing the answer.

“The ones on the computer.” Mina replied back making Elliot smack his head.

“Is something wrong Master?” Mina asked confused.

“No, nothing at all…just lay down; it’s your turn to be pleasured…” Elliot said as he gently pushed Mina down by her shoulders and went straight to licking at Mina’s secret lips.

“Master…” Mina breathed out as she felt his tongue just barely enter her.

Elliot then grabbed her hips, keeping her held down as he stuck his tongue all the way in her making her cry out in ecstasy.

“Master!” Mina cried making Elliot’s cock twitch and get harder.

He just kept on using his tongue making her cry out “master” over and over again turning him on even more.

‘I love how she calls me master, but I wish she would call my name.’ Elliot thought as she came in his mouth crying out.

“Ok…are you ready my princess?” Elliot asked leaning back up above her.

“I’m scared…” Mina admitted softly.

“Of what? I’m not going to leave you after this…” Elliot said softly gently placing his hand on her cheeks.

“Of the pain…” Mina said softly looking up at Elliot. “It’s different for angels…even half angels like me. I’ve heard others talk before; they said that for a human girl, it hurts for a little bit…but for angels or half angels, it hurts for a long time, really bad.” Mina said remembering what she had heard Ariel say.

“Well then…I’ll just have to ease into it then, won’t I?” Elliot asked positioning himself at her entrance.

“Will it fit?” Mina asked making Elliot smile at her.

“Of course it’ll fit. Just because I’m big like this and you’re…not, doesn’t mean I won’t fit. Do you still want to continue?” Elliot asked before going any further.

Mina didn’t say anything; she just closed her eyes and nodded.

Elliot slowly and carefully slipped the tip of his cock in her and started to slowly push in.

‘God…she’s tighter then I thought…’ Elliot thought as he continued to work his way into her.

He made it to her barrier, her virginity, her innocence, when he stopped.

“Ok…I’m there…are you ready?” Elliot asked seriously.

“Yes Mas-Elliot; I’m ready…” Mina said softly looking up at Elliot.

‘She said my name…shit, now I feel bad…’ “I’m sorry about this Mina…” Elliot thought to himself and then said before pulling out and then with one swift, hard thrust, Elliot took her innocence from her causing her to scream in pain.

“Elliot, is everything ok in here? I heard screaming and I thogu---” Wesley exclaimed running into the room without knocking; he got a huge shock before leaving very embarrassed as he stood outside Elliot’s door listening. It’s a good thing that Elliot and Mina didn’t notice him or Wesley would’ve been even more embarrassed.

He stood there listening to Mina scream and cry out in pain as Elliot did his best to comfort her.

“Mina…I can pull out if you want…” Elliot said sincerely.

“N-no…plea-please don-don’t…I-I just need time…” Mina stuttered out as her whole body trembled.

“Ok…I’ll give you some time…” Elliot said as he leaned forward a little and just rested on his arms and knees as he waited for her to adjust. He didn’t know how long it would take; not only were all girls different, Mina was half angel and according to her the pain the first time would be greater and last longer.

Elliot remembered when he took Bridget’s virginity; he had to give her time as well. Sure Bridget was fun and he had loved her at one point; they didn’t work out. Part of it was because she couldn’t have kids and he did…and she knew that. And in knowing that, Bridget felt bad and was always putting herself down. It didn’t bother Elliot knowing she couldn’t have kids. What bothered him was even though she couldn’t, she insisted on him wearing a condom. As it would turn out; there was a small percent of her being able to have kids. So Elliot wished her and Sardon luck in hopes that they could have a baby some day.

Mina on the other hand…both Sardon and Dren had said that no matter how it was played out, she would become pregnant. And with her, Elliot didn’t have to wear a condom; she didn’t even know what a condom was…it was fun for Wesley when he had to explain them to her. He tried his best to explain them; but no matter how he did it, she would just become even more confused. So Wesley tried showing her one; she calls them penis shaped balloons. Eventually he just gave up thinking Elliot would be smart enough to use one…boy was he wrong. He had figured that out when he realized just how badly he wanted a family again; he wanted so bad to be a dad. It was made perfectly clear what Elliot wanted when Wesley walked away, red in the face after hearing them both climax.

“Master…maybe if you start going…” Mina said softly, still shaking, breathing deeply.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…” Elliot said softly wiping away her tears.

“I’m sure…it has to be done at some point; I have to get used to it eventually…” Mina said softly.

“Ok, if you’re sure…” Elliot said as he started to slowly move, watching her face the entire time.

For the first few minutes Mina kept her eyes tightly closed as she grabbed at Elliot’s sheets with tears running down her face; the pain was that intense…so intense Elliot want to pull out, but he couldn’t; something kept him going. Whatever it was, he was glad because started to relax and had opened her eyes to look at him.

“Master…” She said softly as she let go of his sheets and slowly put her hands on his arms.

“Are you ok?” Elliot asked to which she smiled and nodded her head.

“Please don’t stop…it stopped hurting…” Mina panted out.

The moment she said that Elliot lost control and started pumping and out of her at a fast and hard pace making her scream out in pleasure…something he thought he wouldn’t get to hear from her because of how it started.

“Mina, you feel so good…” Elliot grunted out as he kept pushing.

“Master!” Mina cried out as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist like the girls in the movies she seen on the computer.

“Damnit…” Elliot cursed grabbing at her ass and pulling her up to him so her lower half was lifted up off the bed.

“Elliot!” Mina cried when she felt him deeper in him.

Elliot had thought he had lost it when she said I could finally start moving. But when he heard her use his name instead of master…he completely lost it as he pushed her back down and laid right on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist while he kept pushing into her.

“Baby, say it again; say my name…please.” Elliot begged her as he started biting at her shoulder.

“Elliot…” Mina breathed out…

A few seconds later she was screaming his name as she came all over his cock.

“Roll over baby.” Elliot said as she rolled onto her stomach; he helped her onto her knees and started pumping into her pussy from behind making her really scream.

He didn’t know what he was hitting, but it really got him worked up as he started going harder and harder until she could no longer stay on her knees; she fell to her stomach while he continued to take her from behind, pumping in hard and fast.

“Elliot! Elliot! Elliot!” Mina screamed reaching another orgasm.

After a few seconds Elliot flipped her back so she was on her back and he was taking her that way again.

Not long after he flipped over he felt himself getting close when Mina spoke up.

“Master…I’m getting tired…” Mina said softly trying to hold on.

“Just a little longer baby, please…I’m so close.” Elliot begged.

“I’ll try…Uh-huh-ahhhh!” Mina cried out when she felt him speed up again.

“Baby, I’m so close!” Elliot grunted out.

“Master…its getting very heavy again…” Mina breathed out again.

“Good…you’re getting close to. Cum for me baby; Mina, cum for me!” Elliot called before he bit into her shoulder.

“ELL-ELLIOT!!!” Mina cried out, grabbing a hold of Elliot and dug her nails into his shoulder blades as she had her final orgasm; she made it to her climax as she fell limp under him.

“Mina, I’m about to cum; I’m about to give you my seed!” Elliot grunted out.

“Yes…please!” Mina begged as she lifted her hips to him.

“I’m going to put a baby in you Mina, my baby…our baby. You’re mine and together we’re going to have the perfect babies. I’m going to put a baby in you and get you pregnant! I’m cumming Mina! MINA!!!” Elliot called pushing as deep in her as he came deep inside of her.

“ELLIOT!!!” Mina cried as she felt his cum enter her; it felt warm and sticky.

After a minute or two Elliot pulled out and collapsed next to Mina, both of them breathing deep as Elliot pulled Mina to him taking in her scent.

“Shit!” Elliot cursed out loud when he realized what he did.

“What’s wrong Master?” Mina asked softly going back to that crap as Elliot puts it.

“I’m sorry…” Elliot said looking at her.

“For what Master; I’m confused. Did you not want to take my virginity?” Mina asked, clear confusion written all over her face.

“No, I did; I’m glad I did that. But I came inside of you; I should’ve have been so stupid.” Elliot said as she snuggled into him.

“Master…its ok…” Mina started, but he interrupted her.

“Mina…it’s not ok. You could become pregnant; just because that’s what I want, doesn’t mean I should’ve forced it onto you.” Elliot stated.

“Master…” Mina started again.

“Stop calling me “Master!” I am not your master; I am your equal. I know you don’t understand because of what you learned, but…I hate it when you call me master. What we just did…I love you so much. Please…just call me by my name like you were just doing. Please, call me Elliot.” Elliot said pleading with her as he made her look at him.

“But…what will the others think? You’re my master, they all know this…” Mina said softly.

“I’m sure they’ll understand because they know how much I hate that you call me that. Mina, they’re all human…well half human…and except for Dren, Sardon and Tarb; they’re aliens. But you know what I mean…none of them have masters or whatnot.” Elliot said pulling her closer to him.

“But none of them are angels or have saved an angel…” Mina said softly.

“No…but even if they had, they’d be the same way that I am. Mina…I love you, just call me Elliot; its ok, I promise you. I also promise you won’t get in trouble; one I hate being called that and two because you don’t even live up there anymore. Pip said that they could not hurt or punish you in any way, shape or form. So please, call me Elliot" Elliot said moving some of her hair out of her face.

“I’ll try…but as I was saying before Mas-Elliot…it’s ok that you came inside; it’s normal and supposed to happen. When an angel has sex or whatever you call it on earth, they are most like to receive a man’s seeds. It’s just how it is; that and mama would always tell me that when I met the right guy and had sex it was my time…it’s something that’ll happen until I get pregnant; you won’t be able to control yourself.” Mina said smiling causing Elliot to smile.

“But that doesn’t seem fair to you…” Elliot said looking at her.

“It’s fine…as long as it’s with you and just you; I’m happy. I love you too Elliot…” Mina said trying to get used to his name.

“So…eventually I’m going to be a daddy…” Elliot said softly.

“Yes, did you not want that?” Mina asked.

“No…I did want that; I’ve wanted to be a dad for awhile now. Maybe not the best timing or whatever, but thank you for giving me a child sometime in the near future.” Elliot said simply.

“You’re welcome…I love you.” Mina repeated as she slowly started to fall asleep.

“I love you too my love.” Elliot said holding her as he too fell asleep waiting for the next day’s events…


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Mina woke up really sore from the previous night’s events; Elliot was still sound asleep.

Mina decided that she was hungry so she found her panties and the shirt Elliot was wearing yesterday, went to the bathroom and then headed downstairs to make something to eat.

“Good morning Mina; how are you feeling this morning?” Wesley asked drinking some coffee.

“Good morning Mr. Wesley. I’m good and you?” Mina asked trying to remember how the people of earth greet each other.

“I’m good. Did you have a good time last night?” Wesley asked causing Mina to blush.

“You know?” Mina asked looking at him.

“Oh yes, I know; I heard you…I even saw you.” Wesley said standing up and walking to her.

“Mr. Wes…ley?” Mina asked confused…especially when he grabbed her hips and then tilted her chin up to look at him.

“You are such a cute little…thing.” Wesley breathed in her scent. It was then she realized that this wasn’t Wesley.

“Who are you?” Mina asked trying to push away, but flinched in pain when she felt his fingers dig into her skin.

“I’m Mr. Wesley…” Wesley said looking at her.

“No…you’re not. Mr. Wesley wouldn’t ever do this. You’re that bad guy, aren’t you? What you do to Mr. Wesley?” Mina asked softly in broken sentences as she tried to push away.

“Well, you’re not as dumb as people say; yes, I am that bad guy; my name is Tobin…and you my cute little pet…well we’re going to have some fun.” Tobin said through Wesley’s body.

“Why Mr. Wesley?” Mina asked becoming scared as he pinned her up against the fridge.

“Why not; he’s your master’s best friend…and that makes it fun.” Tobin said through Wesley’s body.

“What’s going on down here?” Elliot asked walking into the kitchen.

“Wesley, what the hell are you doing?” Elliot asked as Tobin in Wesley’s body grabbed Mina and held her by her throat.

“Master…is the bad man…ow!” Mina cried and that’s when the rest of the gang came in.

“What’s going on?” The girls asked once they came in.

“Bad man?” Elliot asked confused.

“She means Tobin…” Sardon said simply; he knew it was Tobin; he could smell him.

“Always the smart one, eh Sardon?” Tobin through Wesley’s body asked.

“You stink…like always…” Sardon said annoyed.

“What are you even doing here?” Dren asked annoyed.

“I came for my prize.” Tobin said through Wesley’s body.

“Let the girl and guy go…before you regret it.” Sardon said simply.

“I’m not afraid of any of you.” Tobin said with a grin…that was until he felt himself being pulled from Wesley’s body.

“What’s going on? Why am I being pulled from this body?” Tobin asked confused.

“That’s one of Mina’s powers; you possessed someone she cares about…not only that, but you were hurting her. A combination of the two situations allowed her to access powers she didn’t know she had. Also…you know as well as everyone here that Elliot also gets her powers as well.” Sardon explained as, out of nowhere, Elliot attacked Tobin and Wesley and Mina fell to the floor.

“Wha-what’s going on? Mina? Mina, are you ok?” Wesley asked alarmed once he realized where he was and the position they were in.

“Hey, are you two ok? Come on, we need to get you out of the kitchen.” Cody and Tyler said getting up and out into the main area of the café…but Tobin and Elliot followed them.

Elliot was beating the crap out of Tobin and nearly beat him to a coma when Tobin teleported, but not before throwing a knife directly at Elliot, hitting him in the abdomen.

“Let’s see how long you last without your precious master.” Were Tobin’s final words before he orbed away.

“Elliot!!” Everyone yelled in shock as Mina ran to him.

“Master! Master, please!” Mina cried.

“Hey you…you’re not hurt are you?” Elliot asked weakly; he was dying.

“Elliot…no, do not talk…” Mina said as tears ran down her face.

“At least I got to hear you call me by my name.” Elliot said running his hand over her face before going limp.

“Master? Elliot! Elliot come back! Elliot!!” Mina cried holding onto his shirt and shaking him.

“Mina…I think he’s gone…” Pip said coming out of nowhere.

“No! No, he can’t be!” Mina cried as she straddled him.

“Mina…what are you doing?” Pip asked confused.

“His heart…I hear his heart.” Mina said as she continued to straddle him.

While she straddled him her pendant she wore around her neck started to glow as she leaned down.

“I love you Elliot; please come back.” Mina said softly before kissing him with tears in her eyes.

Her pendant after a few seconds of glowing shot out a flash of blue light with destroyed the knife and healed Elliot.

A minute or two more went by and everyone was shocked with happiness when they seen Elliot’s arms move around Mina’s waist to hold her and returned her kiss.

“I love you too, Mina.” Elliot said when they pulled apart.

After a few second Mina smiled at him before passing out.

“Mina? Mina, hey are you ok? Mina, wake up!” Elliot called shaking her.

“Relax. You know for a smart guy, you sure are dumb. She’s fine; she just out due all the energy she had to use to use the crystal.” Pip said looking at Elliot.

“Why did she have to use the crystal?” Elliot asked confused.

“To save your ass…” Pip said crossing his arms.

“Don’t you remember; Tobin possesses Wesley and took over his body and then he tried to make him do something to get Mina to betray you…” Kiki started.

“Actually, from what I heard waking up in the pantry…I mean under the counter…he was going to use Wesley to rape her because he is Elliot’s best friend.” Pip said getting horrified looks from everyone.

“Anyways…she used some energy and started pushing Tobin out of Wesley and then you took care of the rest. After that you nearly beat him to a blood pulp…but he left before he could be killed or whatever and he threw a knife at you; it hit you in the stomach, nearly killing you. It’s a good thing Mina has really good hearing; because if she didn’t hear you heartbeat, you’d be dead. Once dead, it’s almost impossible to bring someone back to life…even with the crystal.” Pip explained in that matter-of-fact tone of voice.

“She saved me?” Elliot asked shocked. “But I’m supposed to keep her safe…this is the second time she’s saved me.” Elliot then said in disbelief.

“Kid…it goes both ways; you save her and she’ll save you. You keep her safe and she’ll keep you safe. She’s breaking all kinds of rules now…but I guess that’s the human/cat hybrid in her; angels always listen…no matter what. Or…” Pip said trailing off.

“Or?” Elliot asked looking at Pip.

“Or, she’s really in love with you…though I don’t know why. Anyways, angles who fall in love, real love; their hearts will be freed and they can become half human. But because she’s already half human…she has technically has the choice to give up being an angel; she can become half human, half cat just like her mother…” Pip said simply.

“But what about the crystal then?” Zoey asked stepping in.

“What about it?” Pip asked.

“What will happen to it? Will she still be able to use it?” Zoey asked again.

“Yeah; of course she will. She was born with it after all. But before she makes her decision I’ll have to figure something out. There have only been two others like her before that have fallen in love and gave up their angel side. I think I’ll go see if I can find them…” Pip said simply.

“What does that mean for her?” Elliot asked looking at Pip.

“I don’t understand what you’re asking.” Pip said looking at Elliot.

“Will she be free or will she still be doomed to have to call me master type of stuff?” Elliot asked.

“Well, she’s starting to call you by your name; she calls you Elliot now…but I get what you’re asking me. That’s why I’m going to find the others; I’ll see you around.” Pip said as he disappeared.

“What do you think’ll happen to her if she decides to become not an angel?” Bridget asked looking at everyone.

“I don’t know… Wesley, can you come get her please? So I can get up?” Elliot asked.

“Yeah. Sorry about everything?” Wesley said as he lifted Mina up bridal style; it was the easiest way to hold.

“It’s not your fault Tobin possessed you; he’s just a sick individual.” Elliot said standing up, holding his stomach.

“Are you ok?” Zoey and the others asked right away.

“Yeah, just a little is all.” Elliot said lifting his shirt to reveal a scar on his stomach.

“Maybe we should have that checked out. Come on; let’s go to the lab. Can you walk?” Wesley asked demanding Elliot get an X-Ray down in the basement.

“Fine.” Elliot mumbled as they all headed downstairs to the lab…


	9. Chapter 9

Once in the lab Elliot set Mina in a chair while Wesley made Elliot lie down on their new X-Ray machine.

It took half an hour, but the results came in; everything was fine. Elliot now has a scar from being stabbed and because he was just stabbed there will be some pain.

“So just take it easy today; I got Mina.” Wesley said picking Mina up as Elliot sat up.

“Do you need anything Elliot?” Zoey asked concerned as they walked upstairs.

“No, thank you; just go home or wherever.” Elliot said simply.

“What about work?” Bridget asked confused.

“It’s a nice day out today, Mina’s not conscious and I’m not feeling well. Take the day off and have a relaxing day; you deserve it.” Elliot said smiling.

“Ok…” All the girls said, shocked as they looked at each other before heading out, Renee waiting downstairs for Wesley.

“Your room, correct?” Wesley asked once they reached the top of the stairs.

“Yeah.” Elliot responded.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine Elliot; she’s a fighter. Oh, and I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning with Tobin.” Wesley said laying Mina on the bed next to the wall.

“I know she is; I just worry about her. And no need to be Wes; it wasn’t your fault. Tobin is just…a creep who took advantage of you. By the way, how are you feeling now?” Elliot asked sitting down.

“I feel…defeated. I think he was able to take over my body because I did walk in on you two last night…and to be honest I was embarrassed; but I was also jealous. I love Renee and I get why she doesn’t want to have sex; she was raped last year and she’s just not ready. I just really want to have sex with her…but I won’t ever force her. I look at Mina; she is a very cute young girl…sorry, I suppose she’s a woman now. Elliot, you’re one very lucky man and she’s a very luck woman. And just so you’re aware, I don’t have those feelings that I have for Renee for Mina; Mina’s more like a little sister. But because I became jealous like I did, I think that’s why so easily possessed and for that I apologize.” Wesley said to a shocked Elliot.

“Wesley…it’s still not your fault; everyone feels jealous of someone at some point in their life. You and I are no different. Do you know how long I was jealous of you and the fact that you had Renee? Or Dren and Zoey, Sardon and Bridget, Corina and her boyfriend, or even Tarb and Kiki and Andy and Sammy; I was insanely jealous that you all had someone and I didn’t. As for Tobin…he’s just jealous and he took advantage of you and how you felt; that makes him weak.” Elliot said smiling while rubbing Mina’s arm.

“Wesley?” Renee asked from the door.

“Renee…is something wrong?” Wesley asked shocked when he seen her.

“No, not really; but why didn’t you tell me how you felt?” Renee asked looking at Wesley.

“And Elliot’s right…Tobin’s just a piece of crap.” Renee said before Wesley could say something.

“I’m sorry Renee…I didn’t want to upset you; I know how you feel on the subject of sex.” Wesley said looking at Renee.

“That doesn’t mean that I won’t talk about it…especially with you. If something is bothering you, tell me; I’ll do my best to listen and compromise. If you need help with something, I’ll help you. At this moment I’m not ready to go all the way, but…we can play if you want.” Renee said with one of her rare blushes.

“Really?” Wesley asked a bit shocked.

“Yeah, come with me and I’ll show you.” Renee said reaching her hand out for him.

“Ok. See you later Elliot; hope the two of you feel better. And again, I’m sorry.” Wesley said before Renee dragged him out of the room and downstairs to the lab.

** With Renee & Wesley: **

“Are you sure about this?” Wesley asked as he sat on a chair while Renee sat on him.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now hush and let take care of you. Maybe after a few weeks I’ll be able to go all the way with you; but for now I can try to please you.” Renee said as she started to rock her body against him.

“What can I do?” Wesley asked feeling aroused as he felt himself start to grow.

“Just hold me. And kiss me…” Renee said before Wesley captured her lips and held her.

Eventually Wesley started rocking his hips as well and their kissing had become more passionate.

They did this for a few minutes before Renee started kissing and sucking at Wesley’s neck before getting down on her knees.

“Wesley…are you ready for this?” Renee asked looking up at him.

“Yes, if you are.” Wesley said simply and then gasped when he felt Renee unzip his pants and pull his throbbing cock out.

“Tell me if I’m doing something wrong ok.” Renee said as she started to gently pump his cock up and down.

“Will do.” Wesley groaned out as he slowly leaned his head back.

After a few seconds Renee started to pump a little harder and a little faster causing Wesley to grab the seat of his chair while he moaned out; he came a little in her hands.

He thought that that was all he was going to get, but was shocked when he felt her kiss the tip of his cock and then the shaft down to the opening of his pants and back up before taking him completely in her mouth.

“Oh Renee!” Wesley moaned out when he felt her deep throat him.

“Mmmm.   Mmmm. Mmmm.” Renee moaned lightly while she sucked him off.

“Renee…I think I’m going to cum.” Wesley groaned out causing her to start sucking faster until he gently pushed her head down and came in her mouth.

Renee pulled away and swallowed everything before speaking, “how do you feel?” she asked looking up at him.

“Better; but you didn’t have to…” Wesley started, but was cut off by Renee kissing him.

“I know I didn’t have to; I wanted to. Whenever you feel like that, tell me and I’ll help you out. I love you and if I can help, I will.” Renee said when she pulled away.

“Ok. I love you too.” Wesley said as he zipped himself back up.

“So now what?” Renee asked.

“I’m not sure. What would you like to do?” Wesley asked looking at Renee.

“Should we stay here and make sure those two are ok?” Renee asked.

“Probably…let’s clean up the café and make at least Elliot something to eat.” Wesley said with a polite smile.

“Ok.” Renee said simply.

** In the Main Area: **

“So…what were you two doing?” Andi asked mischievously.

All the girls were there…and they heard Wesley.

“Not-nothing…” Wesley and Renee stuttered out turning red.

“What are you doing here?” Elliot asked from the top of the stairs.

“Sorry; we didn’t mean to wake you. We just figured we’d clean up the café and all the blood.” Zoey said simply.

“No, you didn’t wake me; I’ve been up. Do what you want, but Mina’s still out though; so keep it down.” Elliot said simply before heading back to his room.

“K!” Everyone exclaimed as they got to work…


	10. Chapter 10

So Mina had been out for a few days and Elliot along with everyone else was starting to worry.

Pip came back the other day with no new information; he couldn’t find the other person like Mina.

“Mina…why won’t you wake up? Please wake up soon.” Elliot asked holding her hand while rubbing her forehead.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Elliot, are you in there?” Wesley called from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, I’m in here; you can come in.” Elliot called back.

“Still no change?” Wesley asked looking at Mina.

“No…” Elliot sighed.

“Do you mind if I see if she has a fever or anything? Her being comatose like this isn’t a good thing…not with her blood clot and all; she hasn’t taken any of her medications in the last three and a half days. If she doesn’t wake up soon we might not have any choice but to take her back to a hospital.” Wesley said feeling Mina’s forehead and sticking a thermometer under her tongue.

“Well…she’s not warm; she doesn’t have a fever. Her stomach feels just fine; which brings me to my next point…” Wesley said uncovering Mina.

“Which is?” Elliot asked looking at Wesley.

“You should probably hold off on getting her pregnant. Now listen to me Elliot. I know how much you want this…but you need to think of her. She’s still on blood thinners and while the thinners she’s on are safe for pregnancy she’s still at risk for the clot coming back. Not to mention we don’t know if it’s completely gone. And if she were to become pregnant now there’s a high risk to her and the baby.” Wesley explained causing Elliot to sigh in frustration.

“Yeah…I understand.” Elliot sighed looking at Mina.

“I have a birth control that she can go on that’s safe; it’s a progestin only pill.

** With Kiki, Tarb, Zoey, Dren, Bridget & Sardon: **

Kiki was sitting there crying in between Zoey and Bridget while Tarb stood there pacing.

“I can’t believe you were so stupid…” Sardon said angrily.

“You two are only fifteen…” Zoey and Bridget said softly.

“But Mina, Bailey and you’re sixteen and Corina and you’re seventeen…” Kiki said looking at Zoey and Bridget.

“Yes…but we’re using protection and as for Mina…she’s a little bit different.” Zoey said simply.

“Kiki, we’re not saying you can’t have sex…obviously you are…but you should at least use some kind of protection so that this doesn’t happen. We’ll support you with whatever you decide to do. But _this **is**_ a big decision.” Bridget said softly as she hugged her younger friend.

“I’m sorry…we just wanted to try it out; we wanted to know what everyone was talking about.” Kiki said softly, tears in her eyes.

“Ok…but why didn’t you use any protection?” Dren asked seriously.

“We didn’t think she’d get pregnant…” Tarb said simply.

“How on earth would you think that?” Sardon snapped.

“It was our first time…for the both of us. A girl can’t get her first time or as long as she doesn’t have her period.” Tarb said simply.

“That’s our race you idiot; humans are different! They can get pregnant at any time unless using some kind of birth control!” Sardon yelled before teleporting away.

“He hates us…” Kiki said softly.

“No, he doesn’t hate you; he’s just disappointed and angry.” Bridget said softly.

“Kiki…when you two made love…when were you expecting your period?” Zoey asked simply.

“The next week…I know you’re not supposed to have sex one your period…” Kiki said softly.

“That’s actually backwards. When you have your period your body is cleaning everything out; it’s actually the week before that’s the most dangerous.” Bridget explained.

“I’m sorry.” Kiki said softly.

“Don’t be. Did you at least enjoy it?” Zoey and Bridget asked looking at Kiki.

“Yes; I really enjoyed it a lot.” Kiki said softly.

“What about you?” Dren asked looking at Tarb.

“It was one of the most amazing feelings I’ve ever felt.” Tarb said blushing.

“Then don’t apologize; just figure out what you two want to do…” Zoey, Bridget and Dren said simply.

“But we don’t know what we want to do…” Kiki and Tarb said scared.

“Maybe you should talk to Wesley, Renee or Elliot; they might know what to do.” Zoey said simply.

“Will one of you go with us?” Kiki asked.

“I’ll go with you.” Zoey said standing up.

“Good luck; I’ll try to get a hold of Sardon.” Bridget said softly.

“Dren, please stay here or go find Sardon.” Zoey said as she took off with Kiki and Tarb.

“Ok…” Dren said taking off.

** At The Café: **

Elliot and Wesley were downstairs making something to eat when Zoey, Kiki and Tarb came through the front doors.

“Zoey, Kiki, Tarb; what brings you here?” Wesley asked politely while Elliot sat at a table stressed out.

“How is Mina doing?” Kiki asked right away.

“She’s still asleep.” Wesley sighed stirring a cup of tea.

“Is there something you want?” Elliot asked standing up, annoyed.

“Go ahead you two…” Zoey said in a comforting tone.

“Umm…Tarb and I wanted to know what it felt like to have sex…” Kiki started causing Elliot and Wesley to make faces.

“Don’t worry…we’re not here to ask you what you think it feels like.” Tarb said simply.

“We did it…about a month and a half ago…” Kiki continued.

“Oh no…” Elliot and Wesley said rubbing their foreheads.

“I’m pregnant…and we don’t know what to do.” Kiki said softly causing Elliot and Wesley to sit down shocked.

“Kiki, Tarb…you’re only fifteen.” Wesley sighed.

“We know already; Sardon already yelled at us…” Tarb said annoyed.

“Well good…you two should be using protection if you’re going to be having sex at your age…” Elliot said seriously, looking directly at the two.

“You two shouldn’t be having sex at all; you’re much too young.” Wesley said looking at them.

“Well…what’s done is done, correct?” Zoey asked looking at the two men.

“Yes, that’s correct. Are you planning on keeping the baby?” Wesley asked seriously.

“Can your race even have abortions?” Elliot asked looking at Tarb.

“Of course my race can have abortions…just like you humans can. And just like humans, ciniclons also have a good amount of us who disagree with it and call it murder.” Tarb explained.

“And we don’t know what we’re going to do. Zoey said we should come talk to you.” Kiki said softly.

“Well…it’s your body and baby; it’s up to you. I think that you should live your life and keep living it. But whether you get an abortion or not is up to you.” Wesley said simply.

“You have a few months before you can’t get an abortion. Just remember this; if you decide not to get an abortion for beliefs, you have to remember humans won’t be able to adopt the baby.” Elliot said simply.

“And most ciniclons, if any, won’t want to adopt a half human baby.” Sardon said appearing out of nowhere.

“I’m sorry for blowing up and snapping at you.” Sardon said sincerely.

“It’s ok…we understand why you did it…” Kiki and Tarb said softly; Kiki sadly and Tarb in annoyance.

“Well, why don’t you two go home or somewhere private and talk about all of this; figure out what you want to do.” Wesley said calmly.

“Ok…” Kiki and Tarb said heading out along with Sardon while Dren popped in next to Zoey…


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three weeks since Kiki and Tarb told everyone they were pregnant; after a lot of discussion and crying they decided to have an abortion. That was what was best in their current situation; they were only fifteen after all. Kiki would still be only fifteen when she had the baby because she just turned fifteen.

Mina had woken up a few hours after Kiki and Tarb left; Elliot was so elated…but not so much when he had to tell her she had to be on birth control for awhile and that they had to wait to become pregnant until they knew it was safe.

Mina was a little confused about all that, but eventually said that she agreed.

Then just yesterday, Mina was admitted back into a hospital and something weird also happened; Elliot all of the sudden became half angel like Mina.

Aside from being heavily surprised, Pip was also annoyed.

** Flashback: Yesterday: **

Mina was working in the kitchen with Wesley helping him bake and clean the dishes when Elliot walked into the room.

“How are you doing?” Elliot asked walking up to the counter.

“I’m good; just making pastries. How are you? Did you just wake up?” Wesley asked looking at Elliot.

“Yeah; since Mina was over at Zoey’s last night I was up really late last night going over research. As of late I find it hard to sleep alone.” Elliot said simply.

“I’m sorry.” Mina said softly, feeling bad.

“No, don’t; it’s perfectly fine. I’m glad you have friends that you can have spend the night. Don’t worry about me.” Elliot said looking at Mina.

“But…” Mina started.

“Don’t worry about me; I’m fine. I got all that research looked over and done with. And as long as I have you, as long as you’re mine…I’m all good; because I know you’ll always come home to me.” Elliot said, walking over to and holding Mina.

“Ok. Of course I’ll always come home to you.” Mina said looking into Elliot’s eyes.

“But that being said, I did miss you last night; missed your warm body so close to mine.” Elliot said, whispering the last part as he pulled her close to him, making her squeak.

“Elliot!” Wesley quietly exclaimed looking at the two when he heard Mina squeak.

“Yes?” Elliot asked looking at Wesley.

“Not right now; she’s working. You know better…” Wesley sighed.

“Sorry…I just really missed her...” Elliot said holding onto Mina.

“I know...believe me, I know. Mina, do you think can watch the kitchen on your own for a few minutes?” Wesley asked looking directly at Mina.

“I think so…but I don’t know how to bake…” Mina said nervously.

“Ok…just hold on a second. Umm…Bridget, could you come here for a few minutes?” Wesley called on Bridget; he knew she could bake.

“Yes, what is it?” Bridget asked softly.

“Could you watch the baked goods? Mina doesn’t trust herself to watch them herself. I need to have a private conversation with Elliot.” Wesley said looking at Bridget.

“Yes, of course.” Bridget said walking into the kitchen.

“Thank you. Elliot, please come with me.” Wesley said making Elliot follow him up to his room.

“Is everything alright?” Bridget asked Mina after the guys were gone.

“I don’t know…we were just talking and Mast--Elliot hugged me and Mr. Wesley got upset or something…” Mina said confused, hoping she’s not in trouble; or worse…got Elliot in trouble.

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Bridget said with a reassuring smile.

“I hope so…” Mina said softly as she went back to what she was doing.

** With Elliot & Wesley: Elliot’s Room: **

“So what’s up? Am I in trouble or something? Why can’t this be said in front of Mina?” Elliot asked slightly annoyed…more so that he didn’t know what was going on.

“You’re not really in trouble…and neither is Mina. I just wanted to talk to you man to man. And it’s about you and Mina.” Wesley said seriously, looking at Elliot.

“What about us?” Elliot asked crossing his arms.

“I know that look Elliot; just calm down. I just want to talk about how I’ve noticed that since she saved your life…or rather since she woke up after saving your life and started birth control you’ve been clingy towards her…more so then usual. I know you haven’t had sex in awhile. You do realize that you could’ve been using a condom? And now the birth control is in her system; you can have sex without a condom safely.” Wesley explained to Elliot.

“Yes…I know. But I worry; she says she doesn’t feel right on the birth control.” Elliot said simply.

“How do you mean?” Wesley asked looking at Elliot confused.

“She says it makes her feel queasy. And she’s been throwing up in the morning…” Elliot said and then got worried when Wesley gave him a look.

“What’s wrong?” Elliot asked right away.

“Oh no…” Wesley said taking off downstairs, Elliot right behind him.

“What’s going on?” Elliot asked as soon as they got down to an empty café.

“We don’t know what happened!” Corina exclaimed right away.

“We just closed the café and got everyone out of here! And Renee called 911!” Kiki cried.

“What happened?” Elliot asked immediately.

“Mina collapsed and she started bleeding heavily! Zoey and Renee are with her now!” Bridget cried; she had blood on her uniform from trying to help Mina.

“Ok…girls go get changed and throw you uniforms in cold water right away; you can all go home if you wish. Elliot and I will stay with Mina.” Wesley said as Elliot ran to Mina right away.

“Mina! Mina, wake up. Wesley, she’s so cold! What’s wrong with her?” Elliot panicked.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure; but I think she might be miscarrying.” Wesley said wrapping a hot blanket around Mina.

“What? What do you mean miscarrying? I thought you said she wasn’t pregnant!” Elliot yelled.

“Mmmm…” Mina moaned as she started coming around a little.

“Mina. Mina hold on; help is on its way.” Elliot said holding her.

“Pregnant?” Mina asked confused.

“When I took her to the hospital to make sure it was safe for her to even go on birth control they did a physical and said she was one hundred percent not pregnant. If this is a miscarriage clearly they were wrong…” Wesley said as the EMTs came in; they didn’t hesitate or ask any questions; they just took her straight to the ambulance. Elliot of course went with while Wesley and Renee drove behind them.

** At The Hospital: **

“Elliot, what’s going on?” Wesley asked once they got to her room.

“Do you know?” Renee asked right away.

“The only thing I know is that she miscarried and that her blood clot burst; she’s in surgery right now.” Elliot said sitting there.

“Do they know anything about her pregnancy other than she miscarried?” Renee asked.

“No…not that I know of. They asked about her parents and I told her they were both dead and that Wesley J. Coolridge was her legal guardian; he took her to go get the birth control and that he should be here in a little bit.” Elliot explained as he pushed the red call button.

“Ok…” Wesley sighed as he sat down.

Five minutes later a nurse walked in, “Can I help you?” She asked calmly.

“Yes. Could you tell Dr. Gale that Wesley is here; he is Mina’s legal guardian.” Elliot said simply.

“Yes of course.” The nurse said smiling as she left the room.

Twenty Minutes later Dr. Gale came to talk to Wesley in private.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

Wesley came back after a few minutes.

“So what did he have say?” Renee asked when Wesley came back in.

“Well…I told them about when I took her to get birth control and what not and I was told that the doctor who saw her was fired for doing this to several other young girls.” Wesley started.

“And what does that mean?” Ryou asked angrily.

“It means that the doctor that Mina seen doesn’t think that young girls should become pregnant…especially out of wedlock. The doctor knew she was pregnant, but still he gave her the birth control. And it’s a strong birth control. We were both told that it wouldn’t cause blood clots and that it was safe. Well it’s safe for blood clots, but it’s also not safe for pregnancy; it’s one of the top pills that kills pregnancy.” Wesley explained.

“What’s going to happen to him?” Elliot asked on edge.

“He’s been arrested and most of the girls will testify against him; yes, they have enough girls to testify, but if Mina wants to she can as well. I don’t know if there will be lawsuits being brought against him; that’s not up to me; that’s between you and Mina.” Wesley explained.

“What about Mina?” Elliot and Renee asked at the same time.

“What do you mean?” Wesley asked confused.

“Will she have to be on birth control still or can she stop it?” Elliot asked first.

“Well…she should be on birth control until we know its safe; but I doubt she’ll want to be on it after all this. So…it’s between you and her. I know how much you want to be a father; and I believe I know how much she wants to be a mother…” Wesley started.

“But you need to think of her safety.” Renee said interrupting Wesley.

“I know that…but I don’t think she’ll want to be on birth control any longer. I don’t mind waiting to be a father; I really don’t.   Right now I only care about her.” Elliot said simply as he sat there.

Wesley was about to say something when a doctor and some nurses brought Mina into her room.

“How is she? Is she ok?” Elliot asked right away.

“She’ll be ok; she’s probably going to be in pain for awhile. But I’m sure she’ll pull through; she seems like a fighter. Just give her time. Oh, and her clot is completely gone now. However, with that said, I would give it at least six months or so before she tries to become pregnant again. And with how you react, I’m guessing you’re her partner. Don’t worry, I see this a lot. But in saying that; I would highly recommend if you want children that it’s for sure what you both want and that you’re in it for the long haul. Like I said I’ve seen this before and sometimes they say it and then it happens, but then the guy or the girl doesn’t want the child anymore. So again, just make sure this is what you absolutely want and that she’s the one you want to be with for the rest of your life. You’re the legal guardian?” The nurse said looking at Elliot and then asked Wesley.

“Yes, that’s correct. Is there something I need to know?” Wesley asked looking at the doctor.

“Just make sure she takes all her medications; they’ll be sent to the pharmacy that you request when she gets discharged. Mr. Wesley, please note that you have every right to tell them that they cannot have children at this time; you can also tell them they can’t have sex as well. But, that’s not up to me and as long as you’re ok with their relationship, then by all means that’s up to you. Oh, I’m sorry…I’m supposed to say all of this; it’s in my job description when we get girls sixteen and under in relationships with men eighteen years and older.” The doctor said simply.

“No, it’s fine; we understand. Correct, Elliot?” Wesley asked looking at Elliot who didn’t look too thrilled.

“Yeah…I understand…” Elliot said trying to remain calm.

“Well anyways, I’ve got other rounds I need to see to. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to push the red call button.” The doctor said with a calm smile before he left.

“Elliot…you need to calm down; he’s just doing his job.” Wesley said scolding Elliot.

“I know…” Elliot sighed.

“Elliot?” Mina moaned out in pain.

“Mina, I’m so sorry.” Elliot said as he was at his side right away.

“Pregnant?” Mina asked softly.

“No…not anymore. A bad man made you lose it. Don’t you worry; it’s not Wesley’s fault. He thought that he could trust the guy as well. I promise you, everything will be ok from now on. But Wesley and the doctors are right; we should wait a little longer before we have babies. I can wait; I only care about you and your safety right now.” Elliot said softly, holding her hand.

“I wish you were like me; I wish you were an angel or half angel. If you were, I wouldn’t be able to get pregnant until I turned eighteen or nineteen; I can’t remember which one exactly. I just know it has something to do with angel DNA or something like that…but that doesn’t matter does it?” Mina asked weakly.

“No, it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I love you and I will take care of you with all that I have. I love you.” Elliot said pouring his heart out to her as he leaned over her.

“I love you Elliot.” Mina said softly causing Elliot to cry; she finally said his name…without calling him “Master.”

“What’s wrong?” Mina asked softly when she felt his tears falling on her face.

“You didn’t call me “Master;” you called me by my name. That makes me so happy.” Elliot said rubbing her hair away from her eyes.

“I’m glad…I could make you happy.” Mina said with a weak smile while Elliot ran his fingers over her forehead.

Wesley and Renee had left a little bit ago to give them some space.

“Can I kiss you? Or are you in too much pain?” Elliot asked softly.

“Soft kisses please?” Mina asked looking at Elliot.

“But of course.” Elliot said with a smile as he leaned down to gently kiss her.

When he kissed her, her pendant started to glow and when Wesley and Renee walked in the pendant had transferred its glow to Elliot; he was now glowing instead.

After about three minutes Elliot stopped glowing; and when he did he had pink wings for a minute before they turned blue and had the same markings as Mina’s wings…


	12. Chapter 12

“Wha-what jus-just happ-happened?” Mina stuttered out when Elliot pulled away.

“I don’t know…” Elliot said out of breath.

“Did we miss something?” Renee asked right away.

“We don’t know what happened either…” Elliot said simply.

“What are you babbling about?” Pip asked coming in with Zoey and Dren.

“Is Mina ok now?” Zoey asked softly.”

“She’s alive, but she’s in pain. And emotionally…well we’re not sure.” Wesley explained.

“So what happened?” Dren asked right away.

“And why is he all of the sudden half angel? I can smell it on him; I can also smell human and cat. You smell exactly like Mina now. What did you do?” Pip asked pissed off and annoyed.

“To answer your questions: one, she had a miscarriage because of some stupid doctor; and two, I didn’t do anything except for talk and softly kiss her. I’ve kissed her before and nothing that has ever happened before.” Elliot explained.

“What happened?” Pip asked again.

“I kissed her, her pendant started glowing, then I started glowing and then I grew wings that disappeared right away.” Elliot said very annoyed.

“You didn’t do anything?” Pip asked equally annoyed.

“I wished he could be like me.” Mina said softly.

“Why would you do that?” Pip asked annoyed.

“Because, then I’d have someone like me and that way I wouldn’t have to be on birth control. Now I won’t become pregnant until I turn nineteen.” Mina said softly.

“Eighteen; you’ll be eighteen when you can become pregnant. But that’s no reason to change someone without even asking them in the first place!” Pip exclaimed angrily.

“Hey! How do you know I didn’t want this?” Elliot asked getting Pip’s attention.

“Did you ask for this to happen?” Pip asked making a point.

“No, but I’m glad it happened; now I can be with her for as long as possible.” Elliot said looking directly at Pip.

“Which is forever; you’re both immortal. Can you live with the fact that you have to watch your friends all grow old and die?” Pip asked pissed off.

“Can we become part angel like you as well?” Zoey, Renee and Wesley all asked.

“That would be nice; then I could be with my kitten forever.” Dren said with a smile.

“It would be nice…but what about everyone’s families?” Wesley asked.

“Oh right…” Zoey said softly.

“Well…there is something that you could do…” A voice said out of nowhere.

“Who’s there?” Elliot, Wesley and Dren asked while the girls looked around.

“Get the rest of your friends and get them here and find out what they want; and then we’ll talk.” The voice said simply and then just stopped talking.

“What are we going to do?” Zoey asked looking around.

“We wait until Mina gets out of the hospital and then we’ll call everyone over to the café and discuss everything.” Elliot said calmly.

“Sounds good.” Everyone agreed as Mina fell asleep.

End Flashback:

“Are you ready to go home?” Elliot asked Mina after she got dressed.

“Yes, I’m ready. At least I was only here for one day this time.” Mina said softly with a smile.

“Yes, I agree. This really scared me this time.” Elliot said hugging Mina gently as Wesley walked in.

“Ok, I have your discharge papers; just take it easy for the next few days. Do you understand? No sex, no running around and try to keep your stress levels down.” The nurse said handing Wesley the discharge papers.

“Thank you; we will keep an eye on her. Elliot and I own and run a café and she works in the kitchen. Do you think she should take a break from that or can she keep working?” Wesley asked looking at the nurse.

“As long as she takes it easy and doesn’t over do it; she should be fine.” The nurse said with a small smile.

“Ok thank you.” Wesley replied politely.

“Have a wonderful evening and take it easy.” The nurse said leaving the room.

“Well, are you two ready?” Wesley asked looking at Mina and Elliot.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Mina replied softly.

“Let’s get out of here. I hope we don’t have to come back to here for a long while.” Elliot sighed as they all walked out of the room…


End file.
